Never Had Forgotten
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter.
1. Prologue

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Prologue

**The earth below thousands of belligerent wizards and witches feet rumbled in its angry glory flipping bodies all over the mass of rubble. Louder and louder the searing battle cries grew with each drop of crimson blood that spilled like scattered rain showers from the darkening sky. Children, adults, and senior citizens fought on in this never-ending war. It was then when two courageous hazel eyes gazed on watching body after body fall, families torn apart, and the tiresome and beaten expressions plastered on everyone's faces. The same two hazel eyes formulating a waterfall of tears streaming down each cheek, shutting both orbs all the while seeing the destructive image engraving itself in her mind. She held her head up high, eyes still shut. Her calloused and worn hand clutched the cream colored wand tightly in her right hand while the other traveled to her eyes and brushed the flow of tears away.**

**Slowly she walked on carrying the weight of the world on her slim shoulders. She turned around, brown curly hair whipping her face by the wind while she pressed her soft lips on the lightning bolt scar that belonged to her best friend, the boy who lived. His shiny green eyes stared at her pleadingly as if begging her to stop what she was about to do but sadly she conjured a silencing spell on him so no words or movement could be made.**

**"You did well Harry," the young brunette whispered softly giving him one final hug, "but now it's my turn to pay you back everything to make up for all the times that you protected me," she said, "Don't worry okay? Everything will be alright."**

**Courageously, she walked on towards the most fearsome and dangerous wizard of all time. The wind attacking her skin, trying to prevent her from nearing You-Know-Who. This was the last stroke and if she didn't do what she needed to do, then everyone will die. The young witch silently recited incantations in her mind performing complex hand signals with her wand. The particles in the air majestically formed a bright red orb that slowly expanded morphing out of a sphere into a large barrier encasing both Voldemort and her. Below their feet were several symbols and scriptures that appeared to be similar as the base of an alchemist performing alchemy. The symbols rotated in several directions and soon the ground before them began to disintegrate. Voldemort tried to free himself but to no avail the barrier only burned his skin at high intensity leveled burns. **

**"What did you do?!" he demanded, "You're performing some sort of wandless magic?!"**

**The girl continued to recite more incantations, "Foolish girl!" he screamed when finally the ominous gray sky above them all began turning white. With one final glance behind her, her hazel eyes locked with a pair of dark glossy orbs staring back at hers with sadness yet understanding. The owner of the dark glossy eyes stumbled over the death eater he had defeated and ran to the brunette. However a pair of arms held him back, "Severus let her go," the lycanthrope said watching the female shut her eyes once again.**

**"I love you," she uttered before casting the ultimate spell that would vanquish the very being of You-Know-Who.**

**"We will meet again, my darling Severus," she finally said before disappearing into the blinding white light that obliterated both Voldemort and Hermione Jane Granger.**

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – Hi everyone! I just wanted to say this is my first Harry Potter fanfic ever and I hope that this will be a successful fanfic. I read a lot of Hermione x Severus fanfics and after reading them all I was inspired to write one. Anyways I would like to at least have 5 reviews before I add another chapter if not that's okay too. _

_Any comments, questions? Just go on ahead and message me or preferably review me. Thank you!!!!_


	2. Your Mother

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 1 – Your Mother

**"Although both letter of speech to be made were both written with such excellence, I'm afraid to say that only one would be able to address the speech," Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "due to a majority vote from all professors and prefects, I am proud to say that of the two Head Students, the one who will be giving the speech for the graduation ceremony this June is none other than this years Head girl, Gryffindor's Relina Snape!" **

**The sound in the great hall filled the entire room of applauds, cat calls, as well as hooting and howling and even a little bit of booing from a few Slytherins. Professor McGonagall motioned for her to come and receive her award. Embarrassed, Relina stood from her seat red in the face like a ripe apple. However, she glanced where the teachers sat and made eye contact with the other much older Snape who congratulated her from afar. With his stern reassurance, Relina jogged up to the front of the hall, dark brown silky hair bouncing behind her long back. Upon meeting with Headmistress McGonagall, Relina thankfully accepted her reward with a shy smile that ever so much looked like a certain bushy brown haired Gryffindor student that trailed along side the boy who lived. **

**After a few minutes passed the hooting and catcalls died down like a burning fire slowly losing its flame. Relina did not return to her seat but turned around to sit beside the retiring potions master. **

"**I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you father," Relina said giving him a warm hug. Severus held on to Relina gently rubbing her back.**

"**That's not true."**

"**Father –**

"**You know perfectly well that it was you that earned your way up here," he said letting her go.**

**Through the years Severus had slowly and painfully opened his heart much to his stubborn personality. Although several to all people believed in him and thought him a hero after the war, he himself disagreed. With becoming a death eater, murdering Dumbledore, and almost sacrificing a million lives it was only natural for him to degrade himself for his sins. After all, he had nothing left in his life. However, he couldn't wallow up in his misery at that time for a pesky little student of his would never let him be. Try that she did, so very hard to get him to see that his soul and the sacrifices he made were for the good and that he wasn't evil at all. It was then when he had realized that he was wrong and she was right all along. Since then he never reverted back to his old slimy-git-self even when the most tragic event followed not long after. **

"**Father?" Relina called out bringing Severus back to reality.**

"**Yes Lina?"**

"**You're thinking about mum again aren't you?" she smiled.**

"**No I was simply staring at the empty hall before us."**

**Relina whipped around, to see that indeed that great hall had emptied out. Then her straying eyes took sight for one charming young man with green eyes and brown hair. Severus simply got up from his seat nodding in approval.**

"**I believe I have a few more essays regarding the process of creating an elixir for near to death situations to correct. Surely Potter and you won't be in too much trouble," Severus said turning around briskly to collect his belongings before leaving the two seventh years alone. Relina smiled sheepishly whispering a little goodbye to her father. Severus quickly exited the great hall, robe billowing behind him. **

**He continued on towards his chambers when he slowly arrived at a large statue beside the Foyer. His dark eyes gazed at the tall statue admiring the work of art. He lifted his hand and pressed his rough palm on the cold smooth surface. Fingers tracing the lines and texture of the statue as his eyes lingered on to the statue's facial features. Brave and beautiful the statue had looked to him. In his line of sight a tiny smile graced his lips as he stood proudly side by side with the statue. Beside him, she stood strong and tall. Wand in hand, curly hair, and strong piercing eyes that were the shape of almonds, her robe sat on her body loosely as if there was a quick breeze and the fabric billowed in the air behind her.**

**The more he stared the faster his heart beat. No words came out from his mouth but he knew that there was no need to say anything.**

**Hermione Jane Granger would never believe that there would be a solid replica of herself, even if she stood beside the potions master right now. **

**With one final glance the aging man turned on his heel and left for his chambers.**

**There wasn't much to see but an ordinary room with all the necessities. He walked on towards the living room-part of his chambers and dropped to his worn chair facing the fire place. With a flick of his wand a small red flame ignited slowly expanding into a full fledge fire that enchanted his eyes. Above the fire place was a small shelve-like surface and lined across it were several moving photographs that were leaning against the wall. Each one filled with significant and heart warming memories that could not be marred in any way. Shutting his tired eyes Severus sat clutching his wedding ring adorned with tiny engraved vows of eternal love when the sound of a creaking door resonated throughout his living room. **

**The soft sound of a pair of feet walking towards him made his ears twitch. Despite his preference to be alone he openly welcomed the newcomer into his territory. **

"**I take it you said yes," Severus broke the silence, acknowledging his daughter's presence before lifting his eye lids. **

"**Oh father, you aren't mad are you?" Relina spoke half excited and half worried.**

"**Now why would I be mad? I wouldn't be able to stop you anyways. You'd still run off and marry Albus Severus Potter," he smirked at the blushing teen.**

"**Definitely a trait from your mother."**

"**What trait?" she asked enthusiastically. Although she never got to meet her, Relina loved it when people especially her father would tell her how she resembled her mother both in looks as well as personality. For her, she considered it a compliment.**

"**Your stubbornness and worry for those you care for," Severus sat up putting back the ring on his finger.**

"**Daddy," she whispered staring at his precious ring, calling him his previous name which she hadn't used since her first year in Hogwarts. He looked to his apprehensive daughter. She appeared remarkably similar to her mother when she was seventeen. **

"**What if I don't succeed like mum? What if Albus and I don't stay together? What if –**

"**What if I said you will surpass your mother? What if I said you and Potter are meant for each other? Would you calm down then?"**

**Relina said nothing.**

"**Relina, there is nothing to be afraid of because like your mother you can achieve anything and still be in fine shape."**

"**Daddy?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**When was the first time you ever met mother?" Relina watched the many expressions that played on his face. Severus lost sight of his daughter as his attention drifted to the window where twilight had reached its climax.**

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – _

_Any comments, questions? Just go on ahead and message me or preferably review me. Thank you!!!!_


	3. Diary, A Quick Meeting

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 2 – Diary, A Quick Meeting

_Severus rubbed his temple agitatedly thinking how much he wanted the sorting of the houses to end so he could return to his dungeons and tinker with his newest concoction he had yet to complete. He swore to Merlin that he could hear the potion calling his name this very moment but no, it had to be the first day where all the students were to commence their year of schooling. His patience grew thin but feigned no sort of emotion for anyone to notice his aggravation. _

"_Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed. _

_Several young eyes watched as the incredibly long line of new students formed as long as the Great Wall of China prepare for the sorting hat to choose what house they were destined to belong. The potions master's eyes lingered on when he caught sight of James Potter's look-alike. He grumbled with distaste seeing as the son of James literally looked exactly like him just as several other witches and wizards had said. His dark eyes then moved to the two children standing beside Harry. _

"_Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called out. _

_With her name called Severus suddenly looked in front of him. He gazed at the bushy haired girl taking note of the similarity of her and someone he once knew in the past. He mentally smacked his head for not realizing exactly what he forgot. For a minute Hermione walked up the stairs. She stared nervously at all the teachers and locked eyes with Severus for a brief moment. She gave him a small smile not realizing exactly who he was and what kind of person he was. She slowly sat down praying to Merlin that she would be sorted to Gryffindor. In less than a milli-second, the sorting hat boomed, "Gryffindor!"_

_Hermione opened her eyes releasing a sigh of relief as the hall filled with claps. _

_With a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore kept his watchful eyes on Severus knowing exactly what was going on in his mind. Alas the delicate memories of the past that the potion's master had kept locked away deep in his heart waivers. And all it took was for one beautiful child to step foot in his castle. Dumbledore folded his hands smiling, the next seven years will surely be interesting he thought, switching his gaze to Hermione who was now happily chatting with her new friends. _

_The rest of the evening passed on smoothly while unbeknownst to anyone, Severus had silently escaped all the festivities. He quickly glanced at the clock. It was getting late and he knew in a few minutes all the students will be heading to their respective towers. All teachers had to stand at the entrance to greet each student briefly, attending to their needs, and making sure that they all make it to their designated destinations. To his surprise it didn't take very long for every student to be in their dorms and in bed. _

_Turning on his heel, he bid good night to the remaining professors and headed back to his chambers. It had taken about an hour and a half this year for everyone to settle down. Normally it would have taken about two hours max for everyone to be settled down before he could return to his chambers. Although he meant to return to his chambers he figured it wouldn't harm any one to take a walk around the castle before heading back to his chambers. After a good ten minutes of wandering around seeing that there was nothing suspicious or any signs of life lingering around this late he turned around to return to his room. _

_In that moment he felt something collide against him once he had turned around. Severus stumbled back but caught himself. He looked down to the heap before him. He growled silently cursing in his mind. _

"_I believe the headmaster had clearly stated that all students should be in their dormitory and in their beds exactly ten minutes ago," he spat watching the student gather her belongings apologizing repeatedly. _

"…_I I I'm sorry Professor, I had forgotten something important back at the great hall and I really needed to get it back," she said quickly. _

_Severus stared at the frantic girl before him. She had yet to look at him. Her head faced down as her bushy brown hair covered her face. He placed his white long fingers below her chin and slowly lifted her face up to face him. She blushed in embarrassment afraid he would yell at her or hex her into oblivion. Severus quickly released his hand pulling it back to him as if she was a disease. _

"_Return to your dormitory immediately," he commanded, "before I deduct house points in only your first night here," he continued. She quickly nodded shoving a book into her bag before running off. Little did she know the book she shoved in her bag had actually slid off and fell as soon as she rounded a corner. Severus picked up the red book tracing his fingers on the cover. He frowned; no student should be able to perform magic before attending Hogwarts. Clever, he thought._

_He whispered a releasing spell and all too soon a secret lock on the book unlocked. He slowly opened the book knowing fully well that he was snooping around in someone's personal belongings. He took one glance at the first page that said, 'Property of Hermione Granger'. On his way back to his room his mind raced with questions. He marveled at the red book._

"_Bloody hell," he whispered, "How can someone as young as her write with such intellect," he questioned himself._

_He had only read three pages worth of the diary and he marveled at the book. He could tell that the book was nearly finished. Only two pages left to be filled before the diary was full. It was compacted with several entries, pictures, drawings, and other tiny objects attached to the pages. Creative yes, but very clever; he thought. _

_Severus decided to be a little nosy once again and turned the page of the diary to read a little more. As soon as he turned the page he noticed that the whole page itself was blank. He thought about going to the next page but then thought, "If she cast a spell to lock this then she must be hiding something."_

_Once again he was proven correct as he used another releasing spell and immediately the page began to glow. A swirl of words appeared on the page._

'_Like a pensieve I hold the greatest of memories, it is up to you to be reminded of them' these words were written in the swirl of words. _

_Severus tapped the words with his finger and soon the words disintegrated and soon he found himself staring at an image. The image revealed to him a moment of sadness. Sitting in the rain, Hermione sat in the middle of a muddy puddle. Eyes looking down at her staring at her with disgust. _

"_A freak that's what you are," an older woman said._

"_I'm not a freak," Hermione sobbed._

"_Why couldn't you be normal like your sister!!" her mother cried out._

"_Look what you did! Look what your freakish magic did to your family!" her mother grabbed her face forcing the little girl to stare at their burning home. Flames were everywhere dancing ferociously. The older brunette continued to force Hermione to watch their home fall in shambles. _

"_I didn't do that," Hermione defended herself, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone," she sobbed._

"_Because of you, your father is gone! Because you killed him. You are a murderer! Have you no shame in killing both your father and your sister?! It's all your fault. You took everything from me. You shouldn't have been born! You are no daughter of mine!" her mother slapped her across the cheek anger flashing in her eyes as well as tears falling like the heavy pouring rain before throwing herself into the burning home to join her dead husband. Hermione sat broken and shattered in the rain, watching everything she once had burst into flames only to vanish before her eyes, leaving her the harsh dreadful words her mother said as a farewell departing gift. _

_Severus quickly shut the diary whipping it at his wall. Sweat dripped down his temple. That couldn't be right, he thought. There was no way in hell that that could have happened. Especially not with Hermione, she seemed so much like a girl from a well respected family that showered her with love and affection. There was just no way that something like that is true. If so, then why did it feel so real? Severus unbuttoned the top part of his collar allowing him to breathe. His breath was ragged and sweat continued to perspire on his forehead. He needed to forget about this. He quickly ran to his closet and popped open a bottle of Scotch and drowned it down. He lay down on his bed casting a spell to turn off all the lights. He didn't bother to go and pick up the diary that lay on the floor, afraid that he will be tempted to continue to go through Hermione's personal thoughts. _

_He cursed to Merlin; this must be karma for being nosy and going through someone else's personal business. _

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – W_

_Ooo For some reason I just had to put that in for this chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed it._

_Any comments, questions? Just go on ahead and message me or preferably review me. Thank you!!!!_


	4. The Girl Who Helped Defeat a Troll

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 3 – The Girl Who Helped Defeat a Troll

**Relina sat eyes wide, "So did mum really kill her family?" she asked wanting to know the truth that she knew her father was holding back from her. He shook his head.**

"**No, your mother never killed her family. In fact, this was the time where like you and all other wizards and witches had first begun to experience strange events occurring. It just so happens that your mother had no control over her emotions and somehow along the lines her family became the victims of her anger."**

"**Anger? I don't understand what you're saying."**

"**Your mother unlike most muggle-born witches she didn't have it as easy as others when it came down to finding out that she was able to use magic. At first her family were excited but then something had happened which I don't know since she never told me. Slowly each member of her family began to fear her, calling her a freak. Soon her friends and family had completely despised her all together, triggering an unstable emotion that set off an explosion," Severus said watching his daughter's eyes water.**

"**Of course your mother was a strong warrior and she held everything in when everyone had turned their backs on her. But as you know, nobody can ever hold all their emotions in no matter how strong you are. Mind you, your mother was only eleven at the time. That's pretty young for someone to be able to keep all their emotions in without exploding."**

**Relina wiped the tears that came down her eyes, "I never knew how strong she was…. Father, please tell me more! I want to know exactly how mum was like," Severus saw the desperate look in her eyes. Normally he would have objected and tell her to go to bed, but something inside him felt like it was time. Time for him to remember everything he once forgot. Time for him to reveal the true form of his deceased wife. Everyone knew she was a heroine, someone that gave so much, that deserved the best in the world. **

**However for Severus, it was more. Hermione wasn't just a heroine. She was an angel sent from heaven to bring back the lost happiness and peace that the wizarding world had lost from that devil Voldemort. She was one of the most powerful witches of all time next to Dumbledore. And indefinitely a goddess in the form of a muggle. If anything he is the luckiest man in the world to be able to have spent a great amount of time with such a witch that he knew he clearly didn't deserve. As to why she chose him to be the keeper of her heart, Severus had no idea. **

"**Father?" Relina tugged at his sleeve, "I deserve to know what she was like. I don't want to hear it from other people's lips. I want to hear it from you for once…and I think that maybe it's time for you to stop holding back on me," she said with confidence.**

**SS x HG**

_The doors of the great hall burst open. Several heads turned to the source of the attraction._

"_Troll!! In the dungeon!!" a dreadfully pale faced man with a wrap around his head screamed._

"_Sir!!! Professor!" He said at last before falling to the ground in a heap._

_Quickly all students were to evacuate and hastily return to their lodging. It wasn't till then that Snape noticed that there was one missing student when he scanned the area. His eyes fell short on the empty seat between the Weasley boy and Potter. He knew exactly who was missing. His dark orbs followed the two boys of the golden trio secretly heading the opposite direction to that of where all the other students were directed to. _

_Severus steadily hastened his steps trying to figure out where the massive troll would be lurking about. He took long strides passed all the class rooms into a corridor leading towards two directions the restrooms and the astronomy tower. Severus stopped dead on his tracks when he heard a loud bang and a squeal echo from the girls' bathroom. He dashed across the hallway when he also heard three voices._

"_Hermione!" Snape heard Harry yell._

_Severus sped up but stopped when a random bathroom stall flew through the door nearly bashing him on the head. He quickly regained his composure off the floor he had fallen on when he winced in pain. A searing pain stung him on his lower right leg. Immediately he brushed off the horrendous feeling and ran straight into the girl's bathroom. Just as he entered, several other teachers arrived as well gathering beside him. _

_To their surprise Hermione stood across from Harry and Ron waiting to be yelled at. All eyes focused on the huge ugly troll laying unconscious on the wet floor with great surprise. Despite a little temper tantrum thrown at the trio, McGonagall calmly awarded them house points for their display of bravery to defeat an over-sized troll. _

_As usual Hermione was the first to notice that something was off. There was a large bloody gash on Severus's right leg. Her eyes locked with his when he quickly shielded his leg from anymore straying eyes. At that moment Severus found himself unable to control the beat of his heart despite that he had only stared back at Hermione for a brief second. His facial expression however had everyone fooled into thinking he was irritated. Soon the three young lot were escorted out of the bathroom by McGonagall._

_He knew that Hermione had lied about releasing the troll. He also knew that Professor Quirrell was the true culprit. As to why Quirrell planned and released a troll, he had no idea. A tiny smirk appeared on his lips. The young Granger, he was sure of it that Hermione is the same girl he had once knew in his earlier life. As strange as that may sound but he had a gut feeling that he was right, and right now he was very sure of it._

**SS x HG**

"**Mum was your student?" Relina stared at Severus in awe, "Wait a minute, but I thought …how old are you exactly father?"**

**Severus did not answer. He knew his daughter would figure it out. Then he saw Relina's expression change to wonder and amazement.**

"**Wow, mum defeated a troll in her first year…" her gaze shifted to the blazing yet calm flame in the fire place.**

"**Daddy, I know that I'm moving on ahead into adulthood and all, but please…I would really love it if you could share me your experiences with mum. I can see in your eyes that you loved her so much and still do. And I know that mum felt the same for you," Relina watched with desperate eyes, hoping that he wasn't going to yell at her for stating the obvious.**

"**Please father," she pressed on, pouting.**

**He became soft patting his lap signaling for her to sit closer to him. Relina quickly sat on the floor laying her head on Severus's lap allowing him to stroke her hair. Unlike her mother, Relina received the genetics of her father for slick and straight hair rather than a bush of curls. **

**Severus allowed his fingers to slide through her dark brown locks. His eyes shut, as he recalled the distant memories of the past.**

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – Hmmmm this chapter wasn't as great as the others but don't worry it'll pick up._

_Any comments, questions? Just go on ahead and message me or preferably review me. Thank you!!!!_


	5. Under Snape's Desk

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

To those I can't reply back to: Lazyandcrazy – keep reading and you'll 

find out how Snape knows Hermione.

Futdirectorspaz – Thank you so much for letting me know. 

I hope you read till the end.

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 4 – Under Snape's Desk

_Hermione searched frantically everywhere in the castle for a bright red object. From the great hall to the Gryffindor common room and to the lake she searched for her precious book. It had been almost two months and she has yet to hold the velvety red diary in her hands. She feared that someone had taken it and read the whole diary only to see all her hidden secrets._

_She had to get the diary back. It was her life, her whole being, and her most sacred thoughts. She couldn't let anyone find out about her life. Hermione silently crept from the Gryffindor tower clutching her cream colored wand. She knew what she was about to do would get her into trouble. But she couldn't let this pass. She needed to retrieve her diary. It will only be a matter of time before someone would spill the beans and then she would be banished from Hogwarts. The memory of her family dying before her eyes burned her in her mind both in the past and now. Her shattered heart still remains broken. _

_With being friends with Harry and Ron only helped her to mend bits and pieces of her heart. But would that be enough? _

_Hermione shook her head she needed to get that diary and she would do anything at this point to get it back. _

_Slowly and silently Hermione walked past the portrait of the fat lady and continued on towards the foyer. The only place she had yet to check was the Slytherin tower. She managed to slip past the prefects and teachers that were on their nightly patrol and search in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tower. Much to her dismay her little book could not be found in any of the houses. Her only option was the Slytherin tower and Professor Snape's dungeon. With her hushed breathing, she whispered the password to enter the Slytherin tower. _

_She thank Merlin for her intelligent brain for getting her this far. It wasn't easy retrieving the Slytherin password but she managed to acquire it from a drunken Goyle. That bloody bugger stuck close with Malfoy that she had to wait for a week before she could actually get him to be alone. Luckily he fell for her hot chocolate trick she had set him up with before transfiguration class began. _

_She guiltily smiled understanding what she was doing. Hermione berated herself for being a hypocrite against Harry and Ron for their mischievous deeds when here she was breaking into the Slytherin tower. But she knew there was no turning back. She must get her diary back._

_Upon checking every inch of the tower Hermione scrunched her face. She felt her eyes water, she checked everywhere for the passed two hours. Someone must be sleeping with it or hid it very well. Hermione was about to call it quits when she saw a shadow move. Her heart beat quickly. Her feet took her to where the shadow was and to her surprise she saw Professor Snape quickly walking out the common room and into a corridor. A thought crossed her mind; she hadn't checked Snape's dungeon or his room yet. _

_She gulped her spit down her throat thinking, those were the only two places she hadn't checked yet. She silently tried to laugh it off. There's no way he would have it. But then again she was only saying that for the fear of getting caught by him. She really didn't mind getting caught red handed by Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore but with Snape? That's a huge no, no. _

_But being a student from the Gryffindor house, Hermione sucked up her pride and fear in and decided to go follow him daringly. Maybe she could stun him or somehow knock him out for a few hours. The thought made her stomach drop. She knew perfectly well how Snape would react if he ever found out that a student had stunned him. She could kiss her education and career goodbye if he ever found out._

_Anyways, time was running short and she needed to make a move. So, her final decision was made since she now stood in the potions master's dungeon. On her way down she figured he was heading off to bed seeing as he went the other way. _

_Hermione cursed to herself seeing as the room was completely pitched black. She wasn't surprised. Sitting in her seat during Snape's lectures during broad daylight wasn't any good considering he kept all the shades shut. If it was dark during the day, then it obviously would be darker now. _

_Somehow she was able to make her way to his desk after she almost knocked down a cauldron of purplish green liquid that her class had been working on earlier today. Being her perfect self she had to go look for hers to be sure that she had done everything correctly and that her potion was the appropriate color. She smiled to herself as yet again she proved to be little miss perfect. But anyways she really must go look for her diary. Once again she attempted to go directly to Snape's desk when suddenly the lights flashed on. _

_Hermione froze on the spot breathing deeply. She heard foot steps coming closer to the class room. If she made a move then the person would come in but if she didn't leave now then she would get caught. She cursed to herself once again for going through with this. She took a deep breath and quietly tip toed behind Snape's desk hoping to hide behind it until the person left. Once she was under the desk she heard the footsteps enter the classroom. At first she thought the person left considering that the soft thuds vanished. Finally the lights turned off and she was about to get up when to her surprise she saw a pair of feet standing just in front of her face. _

_Hermione swallowed her saliva back down praying like a hippogriff gone wild for the person to leave. Little did she know that the person was about to pull the chair back for them to sit on. Hermione pushed herself farther back into Snape's desk giving the person more room for them to pull the seat closer to the desk. _

_A bright light turned on. The room was dimly lit with a flickering candlelight. Suddenly she heard Snape's voice muttering derogatory terms. She figured he was grading papers. Silently she mentally slapped herself. She couldn't stay hiding in his desk for the whole night. _

_A whole hour passed and there she was still hiding in Snape's desk. She felt a trickle of sweat slide down her temple. She needed to get out of there. After about another ten minutes she felt Snape move his seat back. Yes, she thought hoping he would finally leave. But sadly he didn't. Instead she saw the tired look in his eyes. At first she didn't think much of it until she saw him reach down to a cabinet at the lower part of his desk. His large hand swung around trying to reach for the handle when Hermione lifted her hand to move it so he could get through. _

_As soon as his fingers brushed against the handle he quickly muttered Alohamora and opened the sealed cabinet. Although the room was slightly dim she saw what he was reaching for. It was then her eyes widen when she gazed at an old photograph of Snape and a beautiful red head. What surprised her more was that the photograph wasn't moving which meant it was a muggle photo. _

_Hermione watched Snape stare at the picture with grief and heart ache, but then he smiled. _

"_Don't worry Lily, your son Harry is fine; for now," she heard him say before putting back the picture to its rightful place. _

_But what surprised her even more was when he reached further into his desk and pulled out a red book that looked to be familiar to her. She watched Snape stare at it with mixed expressions. She saw disgust, sadness, yet understanding in his eyes. Then he flipped open the book and in that moment she felt her breath hitch. She stared at the front cover. Immediately she knew that the book he was holding now is indeed her diary. _

_Her heart beat heavily against her chest and her eyes watered. Could this be the reason why he treated her so horribly? Was it because not only was she a mudblood but disgusting to him? Did her life story appall him? With her emotions running haywire she saw a small picture fall to the floor beside her hand. A tear drop landed on the picture blotting a certain area. _

_She cautiously lifted the picture seeing a young and rather handsome Snape smiling widely watching him stare lovingly at a female whose face she could not recognize for her tears had blotted her face. All she saw was Snape hugging her, caressing her bushy brown hair with such adoration. _

_Her heart clenched in her chest, she never knew that her professor was this carefree and peaceful looking. Something must have happened to make him the bitter evil man now. Hermione looked up to see Snape's eyes widen as he read every dreadful word in the diary. She saw him cringe with anger and disgust. Unable to take anymore of his expressions, the fact that Snape was the one with her diary, and revealing a past memory of her potions teacher, she felt the beat of her heart quicken at an alarming rate. _

_Her vision began to blur, and soon she felt herself shake. The sweat on her body which she disregarded earlier began to build. Her mind going blank she felt a dreadful dizzy feeling emanate and not long after she released a cry falling head first on the floor with a thud. _

_Snape quickly pushed his seat back almost having a heart attack. The diary slipped from his grasps falling to the floor as he quickly looked down under his desk to see where the sudden cry came from. _

_Fear crept into his mind when he caught sight of a small hand holding a photo lying on the floor near his feet. Immediately he clasped Hermione's hand and pulled her from under his desk. If God could spite him anymore he would have fallen dead on the floor but much to his dismay he quickly recovered from shock from seeing an unconscious student lying facedown on the floor underneath his desk. Seeing the gold and red tie around her neck he immediately knew that the female student was a Gryffindor student. He lightly pushed her over to see who the student was and as if time had stopped his eyes bulged out of his head seeing Hermione Granger passed out on the floor. _

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – lol sorry guys I left you with a cliff hanger. But you have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. What do you think Snape's reaction would be? Lol imagine finding a student passed out under your desk I would be scared shitless. Lol anyways you know the deal; suggestions? Questions? Comments? Feel free to review me! Thanks ya'll! _


	6. Tied Up

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 5 – Tied Up

_"What in Merlin's beard is going on?!" a rather dishelved looking transfiguration professor exclaimed still wearing her nightie. Her light colored eyes watched Madame Pomphrey work her magic. To her side a disgruntled Snape stood trying to register exactly what the situation was. It had all happened so quickly. However in the exterior, he really didn't look fazed at all with the young Gryffindor quietly passed out on the hospital bed. _

_Several questions ran through his head. Partially he was upset that a student would be out this late hiding in his classroom but seeing it wasn't just an ordinary student he was rather enticed with this mysterious event instead of feeling a bit angry. However, seeing the young Granger unconscious made his gut feel very unsettling. He shouldn't be surprised as to why she was in his classroom hiding in his desk. After all he did notice all the cautious stares she expressed whenever she saw any type of book within a five feet radius from her. He knew the moment he picked up her diary that she would be searching for it constantly. _

_She was alert at all times and for that matter it began to bother him. He knew he would have to return her diary to its rightful owner but he didn't think it would be anytime this soon. Now that she knew or maybe she didn't know he has her diary considering he never saw exactly what she saw or did under his desk. Then again what was the possibility of her not knowing? What truly amazed him was the fact that she was hiding from his presence for almost an hour and a half and yet he wasn't able to detect her. Normally he was brilliant in figuring out whether there was another being within the same room as him even if they were invisible._

_He continued to watch Madame Pomphrey do her finishing touches on healing the brave witch before turning to leave._

"_We shall discuss this matter in the morning Severus. I do hope that nothing suspicious was going on. We can't afford to lose an excellent student such as Hermione," Professor McGonagall said gazing at Snape's back before turning around abruptly and briskly passing him by. _

"_Thank you for bringing her here Severus," Poppy said not exactly giving him a thankful look but rather a cautious glare towards the said potions master._

_Severus slowly exited the hospital wing thoughts still racing through his mind. _

_If it was any other student this wouldn't bother him as much but considering that the victim here is in fact Hermione Granger, the situation was really eating him up from the inside. He shouldn't have picked up her diary. He should have just not even bother to read it and just return it to her the next day. How was he going to explain to her now why he had her diary and why he was reading it? _

"_Bloody Gryffindor-know-it-all," he muttered rubbing his temple with his thumb._

_He really did feel like shit. _

_It wasn't that hard to explain to a first year student why he had her diary, right?_

_Sadly Severus was mistaken as he now sat at his desk staring at his course black wand which was levitating just five feet away from him while both his arms and legs were tied tightly to his desk chair. _

"_Never knew you had the guts to actually use magic on a teacher, Miss Granger," he said slowly staring at the bright and sunny day just outside the window. Hermione stood beside his wand gripping her cream colored wand, pointing it at his chest._

"…_I I just wanted to ask you a a few questions," she stuttered. Even though he was completely defenseless, it didn't mean she wasn't afraid of him. In fact she knew that there should be no way for her to disarm him that easily. There must be a reason as to why he let himself drop his guard._

"…_Third cabinet down to the left of my desk," Severus said casually._

"_What?"_

"_Your diary is on the third cabinet down to the left of my desk, must I repeat myself?" His eyes lingered on to her watching her cautiously move away from his wand still aiming her wand at his chest. _

_She reached his desk and her hand searched for the said cabinet while her eyes did not leave Severus from her sight. _

"_You really are a work of art you know that Miss Granger," he stated, "surely you should consider becoming an Auror when you grow up."_

"_Professor," she said finding her voice, "I don't know what you are up to, I do know that you wouldn't be starting small talk with me, so get to the point," she fearfully said knowing exactly that she could be signing her death wish at this point._

_Severus saw the fear in her eyes yet he also gave her credit for being bold enough to speak to him in such a way. It almost made him laugh thinking about his semi-compliment that he gave her in his mind. _

"_Tell me something Granger," using mediocre wandless magic to perform legilimency on her, "how does it feel to lie to everyone every single day of your life?"_

_Hermione stared speechless, finally getting hold of her diary. She searched for an answer yet she could not bring herself to give one to her professor. So instead, she dropped her head low, shadowing her tear stained face from Severus, walking back to his wand. Her small hand clasps the wand, releasing it from its once levitating position. She muttered a spell to release the tight ropes that held Severus in place on the chair. _

_All hesitance and pride evaporated from her soul as she slowly parked herself in front of Severus, standing between his legs that were spread apart from each other wide enough for her to stand between them. He eyed her unable to read her thoughts for some reason though she did not used occlumency against him. Taking his hand in hers to place his wand on the palm of his hand, dropping lower for her lips to be a few centimeters away from his ear, _

"_How does it feel to know that every bit of you has died already, and that all you are left is a walking; breathing vessel living for a reason you really don't understand?"_

_He could feel the warmth of her breath tickling his ear with each philosophical word that escaped from her soft pink lips. _

_Once again Hermione had stumped him for her unrealistic intelligence. Her whole mind innocent like a child's yet knowledgeable and wise as a grown adult. This moment was surreal yet he couldn't help but think that it was reality. His mind went blank trying to understand why she had asked him that even though in the back of his mind he knew the answer. Whether he agreed or not, Hermione Granger is similar to him in more ways than he would ever like to admit._

_When he finally got his head straight, he noticed that Hermione was long gone yet her diary sat on his lap purposely opened to a page written in ancient wizarding language of the past. There were only a few people left who are able to read such scriptures and he was one of them. He didn't know whether to feel afraid that such a young witch would be this wise. For once he feared and hoped that Hermione Granger would not be another Voldemort. _

_Severus fingered the page that was left open to him. For hours and hours he reread every bit of word and line in that page. It was a riddle or rather a message that can only be deciphered in a certain way. What was she trying to show him he thought to himself. Severus stared one last time at the page before calling it a night. _

_Through the dark corridors he contemplated on her emotions she was feeling right now. Ever since he had used legilimency on Hermione, he had yet to block her mind from him. What ever she thought or felt, he felt and saw it. Even all the personal things she had in her mind. This wasn't the Hermione Granger he once knew in his earlier life. This wasn't the same Hermione Granger he had fallen in love with before._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – More and more this story becomes complex yet simple to decipher….well I hope you enjoyed this intriguing chapter. Please bare with me, I don't intend on making this a short fanfic. _

_Well cheerio my fellow fanfiction readers!_


	7. Feelings

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 6 – Feelings

_Since the Philosopher's stone incident had indeed ended in a fitting victory, the trio had been set to return to their homes for the summer holiday. Obviously Harry dreaded the day of returning home and Ron felt absolutely thrilled to be back at the burrow. As for our clever little witch, Hermione had mixed feelings. In fact, she would be returning to a little home in central London to her 'family', well she will be pretending to return to her non-existent family in order to keep up with her perfect muggle life façade so as to not seem slightly suspicious to her fellow comrades. _

_Little did she know that as soon as everyone at Kings Cross headed home, she would be accompanied back to Hogwarts with none other than Professor Severus Snape himself. Now she stood saying her goodbyes to the reluctant Potter and Weasleys. She watched them depart with smiles and excitement of returning home._

_Home….that was a word she had pushed back in the depths of her mending heart. _

_Would she ever find home again? She knew perfectly that she was only dreaming of the impossible. If Harry and Ron ever found out the truth about her, she would lose the last precious thing she had left in her life, and that was their friendship. _

_After about an hour, all witches and wizards were no longer a five feet radius to platform 9 ¾ . Much to her surprise, a rather irritated Snape stood beside her. _

"_Come Miss Granger, we shall be taking the port key to the castle. It is much quicker," he said dubiously. _

_Hermione looked to the sky, her heart raced in fear for the awkward exchange of words. Severus had never uttered another word to her since the day she had confronted him. That had been a few months back. She looked one last time at the train tracks; this would be a long summer holiday she thought._

**SS x HG**

**Relina sat staring directly at her father, "she never asked for her diary back did she?"**

"**Her diary was never mentioned after that day. Although, to this day I never understood why she never asked for it back."**

**Relina sat back against Severus's leg, her back leaning against it as she stared at the fire place. **

"**Mum's incredible."**

"**You have no idea."**

"**How so?"**

"**Year after year, your mother as well as Potter and Weasley would always get into some sort of bizarre mishap; mostly due to Voldemort. In her second year, to everyone's surprise, she was a victim…." Severus continued on while his daughter listened politely.**

**SS x HG**

_Walking quickly from Dumbledore's office the sound of hushed voices flowed to Severus's mindful ears. The door to Poppy's hospital wing silently shut._

"_I can't believe he got 'Mione," Ron said with utmost sadness._

"_I know," Harry replied, "I know…"_

_Waiting for the pair to leave, the potions master stepped out from the shadows. He quickly glanced around him making sure no one noticed him. The dimly lit corridor revealed no essence of life. To him he saw that the coast was clear, so Severus then stepped into the hospital wing. Several beds were empty and neatly made except for one that was occupied by the young know-it-all. Severus slowly moved towards Hermione. There she lay still and unfazed by anything what so ever. He gaped at the frozen girl before him. Her hand reaching up and her eyes open. _

_Unbeknownst to himself, Severus absentmindedly stroked her smooth hand. Hermione stared past Severus frozen solid on the bed. The touch of her skin felt so familiar, as if he had always held her hand._

_This warm feeling emanating from his heart returned to him. A feeling he hadn't felt in such a long time. So familiar yet he couldn't place his finger on it. It was all a blur right now. Then he thought, holding her hand right at that moment felt way too familiar. Not wanting to think about it Severus released his firm grip from Hermione's still hand._

"_You are her aren't you? You and her are the same person aren't you…Granger?"_

_Anguish was written all over his face as he took one last glance at her hoping that for a fleeting moment Hermione would wake up from her frozen reverie and give him an answer. _

_But nothing happened. She only continued to lay on the bed, hand holding a mirror and the other hand gripping a piece of parchment. He took one last look before leaving her._

_Months later Severus sat at his desk silently gazing at a blank parchment so deep in thought that he failed to realize that there was someone knocking at his door._

"_Umm…sir…aare you alright?" a timid voice asked._

_He quickly looked up._

"_Umm Professor Dumbledore sent me to deliver supper to you since you hadn't been at the great hall for dinner," Hermione said placing the tray of food on top of the blank parchment, "You weren't at dinner so he told me to –_

"_I heard you the first time Miss Granger," he said not intending to sound like he was lecturing her. Her fingers tightened its grasps on the hem of her robes, "Sorry to intrude but you didn't answer so I just came to check on you.. I'll be going now," she said apprehensively._

"_You're back," he said trying not to sound interested. _

"_Madame Pomfrey was able to release the spell. All the other victims have returned as well."_

_Afraid to further her stay, Hermione quickly and politely excused herself leaving Severus to ponder his thoughts. _

_Hermione rapidly shut the door to her room heaving. No matter how mush she despised him she couldn't help but admit that he frightened her to no end. But she couldn't help but wonder, "He seemed a bit distracted," she whispered; back pressed against the door. To top it off he hadn't insulted her or called her an insufferable-know-it-all. Whatever it was she knew she should just leave it at that. But her heart told her otherwise._

"_Merlin forgive me for meddling with other people's personal businesses."_

_For the next few days Hermione silently observed the rather distant potions master trying to decipher what phenomena had occurred to make him seem less focused. She followed him every now and then. Whenever he was in the same room she would glance at him to see if anything was amiss. Most of the time nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, one day she had enough. There was no change what so ever. So finally Hermione gave in and moved on with her life._

_Although not much happened in her second year, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why she thought she saw Professor Snape gaze at her from afar when she prepared to step on the Hogwarts train to go back home for her second summer holiday in the wizarding world. Without looking back, she entered the train smiling as she united with Harry, Ron, and Ginny going into a compartment._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – Sorry if this chapter was a drag but don't worry, this chapter is just a transition to something more._


	8. A Case of Time Travel

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 7 – A Case of Time Travel

_Sweat trickled down the side of her temple as Hermione cautiously held the glass vial in the air tipping it carefully to allow one drop of the black substance to slide down into the large cauldron. The heat from the burning cauldron attacked the focused witch making her perspire through out her body. With the layers and layers of garments for a school uniform, it didn't exactly make her feel comfortable. _

_Just as she was about to add a drop of the black substance, a large hand patted her back, "Mione' are you almost done?" Ron whined irritably._

_Hermione slammed the vial down onto the table with a jolt, "Ronald Weasley! Do not and I repeat do not bother me with your incessant whining until I have completed your anti-insomniac potion!" _

_She furiously cussed out Ron tossing him out of the potions classroom to resume completing the potion. Once again she tried to add a drop from the vial when Harry burst in through the doors._

"_Mione! You won't believe this Moony is coming back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!" he called out enthusiastically._

_Once again Hermione shook with anger._

"_Hermione?" Harry asked wondering why she wasn't responding. Then his eyes widen, for years both Ron and him had realized the hard way not to disrupt Hermione when she was making a potion. He prepared to turn and run away when suddenly a small stool was thrown at him._

"_Hermione! I'm sorry I forgot!" Harry dodged the stool that was hurled towards him. Thank Merlin for Quidditch and all the times he had to flee from Voldemort other wise he wouldn't have been able to dodge that stool. _

"_Harry James Potter," she threatened, "how many times have I told you and Ron to never disturb me when I'm doing a potion! We are finally in our seventh year and yet you both continue to make that same stupid mistake," she began to laugh like a cynical villain, "Oh don't say you're sorry Harry, cause you won't be sorry until I…" as soon as she took a step forward the door burst open once again to reveal a very angry Snape and a frightened Ron who was floating in the air stuck in a body bind._

"_Hex your precious manhood off and feed it off to the snakes! You know perfectly well that I will do that. If I get interrupted one more time I swear I will not make the anti-insomniac potion for Ron and I will happily let him suffer being awake for the rest of his life!"_

_Severus watched angrily but his anger dissipated and was replaced with amusement as he watched her release her lethal fury at Harry. He was about to deduct points and give them detention when he found out that there were students in his dungeon this late at night. But he had let that slip after entering his classroom with an amusing Hermione Granger. _

_Harry tried to reason with her but she was very pissed off. The more he tried to explain to her why he had burst in through the door her hand had been searching absentmindedly on the table for an object to hurdle at him once again while he wasn't looking. When her hand finally touched the vial filled with the black substance she was trying to pour earlier, Harry saw what she was going to do and immediately he grabbed her hand trying to stop her from throwing anymore dangerous objects. _

"_Hermione I'm sorry really! It won't happen again," he muttered struggling to hold her hand down. _

_Little did they know that were less than a centimeter away from the cauldron and together they accidentally knocked over the cauldron. _

_Hermione screamed no turning around to try to catch the cauldron but her attempt failed. Harry backed away from her even more scared for he knew exactly that he had done it this time. Hermione tried to clean up the mess, but while in distress her hand knocked over the vial that she had put down on the floor beside the cauldron. _

_Severus's eyes widen throwing Harry and Ron across the room, "Miss Granger move aside!"_

_He tried to get her away from the mess but before they could, the potion fizzed when the black substance came into contact with the messy liquid on the floor. Severus grabbed a hold on Hermione when suddenly there was a massive explosion sending Harry and Ron flying into the corridor just outside the classroom. _

_Harry released Ron from the body binding spell and ran to the classroom. He flailed his arms around trying to rid the smoke from him. Soon Harry stepped into the remaining classroom which looked to be a mass of ruins. Both his best friend and his professor were no where to be found. _

"_Ron, go get Dumbledore! Now!" he commanded. Ron didn't think twice and just ran towards the Headmaster's office._

**SS x HG**

_Eyes stared the heap on the floor. Hermione lifted her eyes and saw Professor Snape passed out on top of her. A blush spread to her cheeks while she shook him lightly. Severus slowly lifted his eye lids feeling a slight headache emanating in his head. As soon as he lifted his head he made eye contact with a flustered Hermione. Immediately he blushed and pushed himself off of her but to his surprise Hermione grabbed his face. _

_Confused as to why she was giving him that look he simply asked, "What are you staring at?"_

"_Bloody hell," she said, "Professor…you're…you're young!"_

"_What?" he heard his voice squeaked. Quickly he ran to the window pushing the group of boys who stood around them. He stared at his reflection, "Oh fuck…" he muttered seeing a younger version of himself at the window. _

"_Umm…are you guys alright?" a voice asked them. The other person helped Hermione stand._

"_Yeah, we're fine," Hermione said stopping in mid-sentence as she gazed at the Marauders. She felt her eyes water seeing a young and handsomer Sirius Black as well as a concerned and healthy looking Remus Lupin. Unable to control her actions she threw herself onto Sirius Black hugging him tightly._

_Startled, he smirked, "Whoa there little missy, I believe that I don't know your name but that's fine cause I rather hold you in my arms right now –_

_Remus smacked him at the back of his head, "OW! Remy! Can't you see this gorgeous lady is in need of comforting?" Sirius said taking advantage of the situation. _

"_I'm sorry miss, but who are you?" Remus asked a teary eyed Hermione. Before she could answer Severus took hold of her arm and pulled her to the side._

"_Oi! Snivellus let her go!" Sirius said._

"_Just what do you think you are doing?" he asked her._

"_I'm sorry professor but I –_

"_If I'm correct I assume that we traveled through time. Don't go on and ruin it just because you saw a couple of dead guys –_

"_I'm not ruining time!" she whispered sharply, she stared at the younger Snape. Now that he was her age it was a little easier for her to cuss back at him than when he was in his adult form. _

"_Look let's just find Dumbledore, he'll know what to do with our situation," she said trying to think rationally rather than acting on her emotions. _

_Much to their surprise the door to the empty class room swung open, "Guys what happened? You didn't respond to my signal," in came a boy who looked remarkably like Harry. Behind him he dragged a passed out Severus Snape into the room. Then his brown eyes caught sight of Snape, "Holy shit you guys weren't kidding when you said your Snape look alike looks exactly like the real thing."_

_Remus and Sirius stared at him confused until they turned around and saw Severus standing beside Hermione. They were too worried about the girl that they didn't even notice that Severus was actually with them._

_No words were exchanged but Severus couldn't help but stare at his unconscious form that was being lugged by James. _

**SS x HG**

_Hermione sat beside Severus waiting for Dumbledore to make a decision. Through his crescent shaped spectacles, Dumbledore smiled gently with a twinkle in his eye, "Well Hermione, Severus; I do believe that until you find a way to return to your original time both of you shall resume your year here at Hogwarts. I'm assuming that you were in Gryffindor during your time Miss Granger. So you will be sorted to Gryffindor, however in Severus's case, I'm afraid to say that you already are in Slytherin. So as not to draw attention from anyone I will have to sort you in another house."_

"_But won't people still think it's strange that there is another Snape in the castle?" Hermione paused then an idea clicked, "Um professor," she asked. _

"_Yes dear?" Dumbledore replied. Then she smiled, "Um…sorry Professor Dumbledore but I was actually talking to Professor Snape."_

_A look of confusion was set on his face, "Hmm…I assume that you are a professor in the future, but may I ask why? I didn't think you would become one. Many figured you would have been an Auror or in a dangerous profession of that sort."_

"_It's a long story that I do not wish to speak of," Snape said waiting for this ridiculous meeting to end so he could get away from everyone else._

"_Professor Snape, I really do hope you don't mind but I have an idea," she said muttering a spell. _

"_What are you doing Granger?" He saw her smile._

"_My, what a brilliant idea Miss Granger," Dumbledore said._

"_What?" Snape asked._

"_Severus, do look at your reflection," Dumbledore pointed to the mirror that hung behind Snape. Snape turned around and his lips parted. _

_Green eyes stared straight back at him. His long black hair no longer long had a less black color and more of a really darker shade of brown that allowed his hair to look like it was black from different angles and lighting._

"_All you have to do now is be sorted to a house that isn't Slytherin then you're all set," Hermione said cheerfully for no apparent reason. _

_The whole great hall clapped cheerfully when Dumbledore had introduced two new students that were to be added to the Hogwarts family. _

"_Back again Miss Granger," the sorting hat said to her._

"_Is there a problem with that?" she said in her mind._

"_No, no, no. But seeing as you intend to be in the same house I have no choice but to sort you to…"_

"_Gryffindor!" he shouted the house name out loud._

_Hermione happily stood up glancing at Severus before signaling him to go. Severus grumpily sat on the seat. Waiting for the sorting to hurry up and end._

"_Grumpy as always I presume," the hat said._

"_Hurry up and sort me already."_

"_Hmmm Slytherin is out of the question I'm guessing that's why you're upset, but don't worry I shall sort you to a house that's more suited for you."_

_Snape was about to say that no house was suited for him except Slytherin when the hat boomed, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The crowd cheered while Hermione and Snape's eyes widen. Hermione wasn't expecting that. In fact she was so sure he would be sent to Ravenclaw. As for Severus he mentally swore to the hat, "Now, now young Severus, there's no point in moping like that. You know very well no matter how much you try, you can't run from the past. And as much as you like, you most certainly can not avoid the young Gryffindor lioness and keep her away from falling for you all over again. For someone as intelligent like you, you really should know that by now," the hat said laughing in Severus's head._

_Severus grumbled sitting beside a surprised Hermione._

_This was definitely not what he had planned to happen the moment he realized that he went back in time with Hermione._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – I'm taking into consideration that I might make this story have a little more comedy despite the category being Drama/Romance._


	9. Prank Gone Wrong

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 8 – Prank Gone Wrong

**With such a dreamy expression it was difficult to tell if the young Snape was an addict or just simply touched by such heart warming events. Severus rolled his eyes hearing his young daughter gush, "Oh Merlin father, why didn't you ever tell me about this?! Your life with mum is like an old fashioned love story with a twist," she said cheerfully.**

"**I didn't think your story would be this interesting," she said trying to restrain herself.**

"**Yes well it wasn't as if your mother and I had planned this."**

"**Still, I think it's rather sweet. But really, how did it feel to be back in time meeting the younger you and of course being sorted in Gryffindor? Weren't you originally in Slytherin?"**

"**I felt miserable," he said being blunt. Of course that wasn't entirely true but you know our favorite Death eater-hero would disagree.**

**The dancing flames from the hearth warmed the chilled bones of the father and daughter as well as illuminating the deep grey walls of the sitting room. This peaceful room of solitude felt like a paradise. Although small and not lavishing with such furniture of grandeur, it was enough to soothe the hearts of the two beings that sat silently with content. There were objects a shine of red, gold, green, and silver. Hints of the Gryffindorish warmth mixed with the Slytherin-like designs that intermingle in a foreign yet belonging sort of way. Severus had kept his chambers the same way it was all these years ago when Hermione had moved in with him, joining her life with his. They both succeeded in the impossible. And that was forming an indomitable bond between such polar opposites, hence Gryffindor and Slytherin living civilly. **

**Somewhere in this room exists a force, one that protected the two Snapes with such endearing yet loving aura. They both knew exactly what that force was. It was indefinitely Hermione. Where ever they were, her spirit would follow, to watch over them, to protect them, and to always make sure that they were happy and content. **

**Relina dropped her head down onto Severus's leg shutting her eyes to picture every word that left her father's lips. Allowing herself to indulge in a personal life that was not hers. She felt the passion and longing that he expressed although he physically did not show it. She knew if Severus was ever given a second chance to relive his life, he would do it with out so much of a thought. If it was to relive those few moments with his one true love then there was no stopping him. She truly felt happy to know that her father has a bigger heart that no one really sees. And to be the one and only besides her mother to know and feel every emotion he kept so well hidden brought a smile to her pink lips. **

"**Please don't stop father. I want to hear everything," she said at last breaking that silence which was lingering amongst them.**

**SS x HG**

_Click clack click clack, that's all could be heard in the empty corridor in front of the great hall. _

_Severus paced clearing his mind of all the thoughts of one cute book worm he had his head filled with. His heart sped, as he thought to himself._

'_This can't be happening.'_

_He needed to stop her from getting near him. So in the two weeks that passed he had intentionally avoided the Gryffindor lioness in hopes that she wouldn't feel anything for him. He knew exactly what would happen. After all when he was in his Hogwarts days, no doubt cupid would shoot his arrows at him. But not this time. He's going to dodge each arrow that tried to pierce his heart. _

_He couldn't allow himself to fall for the Granger girl in this time. So what more than to collaborate with his arch nemesis?_

_He found himself now sitting on James's bed listening to the Marauders plan for 'the other Snape'. Although he knew that he would be basically plotting against himself, it was necessary in order to stop Hermione from falling for him. _

"_So Alan," Sirius said, "does that sound good to you?"_

_Although he really wasn't paying much attention Severus only nodded. Anything was fine so long it would keep the younger him away from 'her'. _

_**(A/N – sorry to interrupt but I really don't want any confusions. In the previous chapter I had Hermione change Severus's appearance and since there are two Severus' I decided to change one of their names. I picked Alan since Alan Rickman plays Professor Snape. Anyways I'll let you guys read on.)**_

"_Alright!" Sirius said enthusiastically, "I can't wait to see the humiliation in his face. Snivellus's knickers hanging all over the great hall. To top it off with the finale of him singing that muggle song, James what's that song called?"_

"_Girls just want to have fun," he said laughing._

"_Yeah that one, singing that song dressed like a drag queen. Hahahah. Excellent song choice Alan."_

"_Don't you think you guys are going a little too far?" Lupin asked not taking his eyes off his Ancient Ruins text book. _

"_Remy dear mate," Sirius and James said in a sing-song tone, "It's not going too far if no one gets hurt," James said._

"_Yes but Lily –_

"_Lily won't know it was us," Sirius smirked._

_Silently Severus mourned for his younger self. It was bad enough that he would watch himself be humiliated. He knew he was changing time but he needed to. It was just simply necessary. But why?_

_Why was he so dead set on making sure that Granger wouldn't fall for him? _

_Easy answer, he thought. _

_Lily rejected him already there's no need for him to be rejected again. _

_But for some reason there was a nagging feeling telling him that Hermione was different. But still he needed to keep himself safe. _

_If they ever were to get together, it would only be ruined for once they returned to their time, he would be old and she would remain young; beautiful; angelic. _

_Wait a minute, since when did he think of her as beautiful and angelic. Severus shook the crazy thought out of his head. He was just overwhelmed that's all. Traveling through time isn't exactly relaxing you know. Yeah, that was it. He was just overwhelmed. Hermione wasn't beautiful he just felt bad. Right?_

_Wrong!_

_See he was going mad, which is exactly why he needed to make her hate him. Keep her away from him. At least until they found a way to return to their own time. With a final breath he signaled for them to head out to the great hall since dinner was about to commence._

_The Marauders including Severus sat chatting at the Gryffindor table. Every now and then they would take quick glances towards the Slytherin table waiting for the right moment to get the show on the road. James sneakily smirked, "Hmm I think I feel like singing," he said jokingly. _

"_I think I agree with you Jame-O what about you Remus?"_

"_I rather be excluded in this charade of yours," he said turning a page to a book while taking a bite from his dinner._

"_Let's get started," Severus said regretfully. _

_In that moment just as Sirius was about to cast a spell James's eyes widen, "Hold on wait Sirius –_

_It was too late. Snape had moved out of the way and the spell had missed him only to reflect against a silver goblet and bounce else where. All eyes turned to the Slytherin table where Lily and Hermione stood beside the young Snape who were now looking around trying to find the source of the spell. _

"_Damn it Sirius you could have hurt Lily and Hermione," he berated. _

"_Well how the hell was I supposed to know that your girl friend would be heading to the Slytherin table? And besides what are they doing there in the first place?!"_

_Just as Lily's eyes locked with a guilty looking James she turned on her heels heading to him about to give him a piece of her mind when Hermione shouted, "Lily look out!" _

_Just as Lily whipped around Hermione jumped in front of Lily getting hit by the spell that for some bizarre reason had not disappeared until it hit a person. In that moment Severus mentally beat himself up. _

"_Shit!" he yelled jumping up from the table running towards her. But surprisingly his younger self beat him to Hermione trying to help her. Because of the force of the hex, it completely threw Hermione off balance sending her colliding against the back wall of the great hall. Now that she was unconscious the prank would not come to affect. The young Snape ran by her side holding onto her, "Hang in there!" _

_Severus watched lamely, the long harsh years made him forget how un-Slytherin-like he was once when he was a boy. James watched the expression Severus had on his face. His green eyes staring bewildered at the younger Snape carrying Hermione off to the hospital wing with Lily trailing behind._

"_Alan, go after them before Snape gets your girlfriend," he said half jokingly and half being serious._

"_She's not –_

"_Yeah! Don't let that greasy git steal her from you!" Sirius chimed grabbing both boys and dragging them with him to go after the younger Snape._

_Severus cursed to himself. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to get his younger form to be sent to the hospital wing, long enough for him to be away from Hermione. But now he feared, he did the opposite of separating them. Instead he brought them together._

"_Merlin, why do you spite me so?" he silently asked to himself allowing Sirius to drag him to the hospital wing._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – I'm taking this story to a whole new level!_


	10. Failed Attempts

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 9 – Failed Attempts

_The moment Severus stepped foot into the hospital wing his whole mind went blank. _

_His vision altered as if seeing another paranormal world, yet it was still the same wizarding world he was in. To be exact his mind saw trees, a lake, and two people seated beside an elder tree. The view was peaceful and it was neither too hot or too cold. _

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

"_Thank you, this still doesn't change my thoughts about Potter, Black, and Lupin," his younger self said._

"_I understand but…we Gryffindors aren't as bad as you think. If you just give it some time, you'll see what I mean," Hermione said. She stared at the young Snape, locks of her hair blowing in the soft breeze as his jet black hair did the same. _

"_Meet here again tonight after supper?" he asked shyly._

_She nodded. _

"_I…I've never befriended another Gryffindor student besides Lily."_

"_I've never befriended a Slytherin; but Severus, being in a different house doesn't mean anything to me," she said with a smile, "Friends?" she offered her hand. Snape stared at her pale hand cautiously but eventually took her hand in his, "Friends."_

_Alan or Severus blinked several times and soon his vision returned to reality. Sirius waved his hand in front of him, "Alan you okay?"_

"_Yeah," he lied._

"_Cmon' now is your chance! Snivellus hasn't said anything yet," James said._

_The feeling still remained in his head. It was as if there was a dull pain that thumped like a heart beat in his head. The thing is, it didn't hurt. It felt more like it was something natural. He blocked out James and Sirius trying to think. He remembered something like that happening. Hermione and him both talking at the lake. He just couldn't remember when. _

_Then it occurred to him that maybe he could try to prevent it from happening. _

"_That's it!" he exclaimed._

"_What is?" Lily asked entering the hospital wing carrying a tray of food with her._

"_Alan are you okay?" she asked._

"_Yes," he said without really looking at her. He quickly took a look at Hermione who was in a deep slumber and rushed out the hospital wing leaving three confused students._

_Severus ran down the stair case with abundant amount of thoughts trailing in his head, all different ways to keep his younger self and Hermione separated. He just had to follow them both to make sure that nothing would happen. Silently he cast Legilimency on the sleeping lioness, all the while casting a locating spell on his younger self. This way he could make sure that there were no foreign emotions being formed within Hermione and to keep track of where Snape would be._

_He knew it was wrong to invade her thoughts but he was desperate. _

"_Speak of the devil," he whispered seeing his younger self just a few feet away from him._

"_That was a noble thing for you to do Snape," Lucius muttered with disdain._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," he said walking past the blonde._

"_If I didn't know any better it would have seemed like you fancy that Gryffindor bitch."_

"_Who I fancy is none of your concern, but I tell you now that I was merely avoiding trouble."_

"_Are you sure?" _

_Severus could tell that Lucius was playing with the boy's emotions. Sadly he knew exactly how it felt after all he was a victim to Lucius's min-tricking conversations several times in the past. Now that he thought about it, if he hadn't paid any heed of the self-righteous bastard he probably would have had a better life than he does now. _

"_Yes I'm sure."_

"_Good, we can't afford to lose a death eater all because he has some hormonal interest in a Gryffindor know-it-all. The Dark Lord would not be so pleased."_

_Severus saw his fist clench tightly, holding back to go and make Lucius take back his own words. Patiently, the younger Severus watched Malfoy walk away laughing cynically. The older Snape continued to watch the younger, taking in every gesture, every expression, and every word that was uttered._

_So far there was nothing until he rounded a corner to see himself hung in the air upside down._

"_I'd hex you right now but considering that I promised Lily not to, I'd say you're very lucky."_

"_What do you want Potter?"_

"_To talk to you, civilly," James said as if he were disgusted with himself._

"_Release me!"_

"_As you wish," James cancelled his spell and Snape fell to the floor in a heap. _

"_Why did you help her?" he asked._

"_It was you that cast that spell wasn't it?"_

"_Answer my question," James demanded._

"_I was just paying her back," he said not really answering him honestly._

"_For what?"_

"_It is none of your concern –_

"_It is since she's great friends with Lily and the Marauders."_

_Snape got up dusting himself off before glaring at James, "She helped me, despite my protests and antagonizing. It only seems fit to repay her. I will not have myself indebted to the likes of your kind Potter."_

_James didn't press on but he knew for a fact there was more to this than Snape let on. If anything he would ask Hermione when she wakes up. Lowering his wand he took one final look at Snape before grabbing his robes, "Hurt Hermione and you will never live a happy life." _

_Immediately James took off heading to the opposite direction. As soon he was completely gone Snape released a breath. His long legs carrying him off to the Slytherin tower. Curfew was approaching and he had a lot of thinking to do. Not too far from him Severus's green eyes carefully watched for any signs of change. There was none. He couldn't follow him from this point. He was no longer a Slytherin student and to be safe he did not want to get caught sneaking around. Dumbledore especially will be furious if by chance he were to be seen in Slytherin following his younger self._

**SS x HG**

"_This potion is very difficult to brew," Slughorn said, "Can anyone tell me what the main ingredient is to be put into this self-improving potion and why it is utterly emphasized to always be exact with the amount needed?"_

_Silence was all that was heard. Not one student knew the answer to his question._

_Both Snapes had their hands up when a voice spoke, "Unicorn's tears. It's so pure that if you put too much the drinker will lose all sanity and fall in to deep depression possibly leading to inevitable suicidal attempts. If too little is added, the drinker will experience a slight gender switch. The reason for this is unknown," Hermione said standing at the entrance of the potions classroom, a sling on her right arm and all her books in her left arm._

_Lily stared at the brunette in awe. Beside her James watched her flip to every page of the section they were on. _

"_Dear Lily that was a bonus question and is not found in the book. However, I'm highly impressed with your answer Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor. Welcome back, I assume that you are more than ready to proceed in conducting the potion. All ingredients are on the table in the back. You may all proceed to your class assignment. But you must all be paired with someone in the opposite house," he stated lastly earning a number of groans from both houses._

_Hermione walked to the empty seat between both Snapes. _

"_Uh oh I feel war sparks ready to burst," Sirius joked loudly enough for Severus to hear. James laughed giving Severus a thumbs up._

_Severus rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like –_

"_Mr. Alan considering that everyone has been paired up already, you might as well join Miss Granger and Mr. Snape to form a three man group," Slug horn said not impressed that he was the only one with out a partner. _

_Sirius and James sniggered that they got him in trouble. _

_At the back of the room Hermione and Snape assisted one another in collecting the various ingredients and utensils sitting on the tables. For a brief moment their hands touched._

"_I'm sorry Sev," Hermione said pulling her hand back. Seeing as her left arm was full he quickly grabbed the small knife, "I got this, you and Alan should go and get the cauldron ready."_

"_Okay," as soon as she sat down she saw Sirius and James making fun of Severus and each second passing he grew more and more irritated._

"_Professor- err Alan are you alright?"_

"_Just peachy," he muttered sarcastically. His hand flew to hers preventing her from dropping in a leaf._

"_The potion requires you to chop it up first before dropping it in."_

"_But the book says –_

"_The book isn't always correct."_

"_But…" her eyes caught sight of his potions book. Her eyes widen. She hadn't seen that book since her sixth year. _

"_Something wrong?" Severus asked._

"_Give me your book."_

"_What?"_

"_Just give me your potions book."_

_He stared at her strangely but obliged. Her fingers flipped through the pages setting her eyes on something. Severus looked over her shoulder, "What are you looking at?" _

_It was then he noticed that she was staring at the three little words, 'Half-blood Prince'. A hand shot at her grasping the book and pulling it back from her hands._

"_Don't use that book," she hissed._

"_Why not?" he knew perfectly well that she recognized the book. After all he remembered all those times when he heard her and Harry arguing about how he was a natural at potions when Slughorn taught his class during their sixth year._

"_Just, just don't okay?" she stared directly at his eyes pleadingly. _

_Unbeknownst to her, he was the one writing all those corrections. _

_For the next hour each group worked diligently trying hard not to argue with one another. Although Severus was standing beside himself he couldn't help but feel out of place whenever his other self would speak to Hermione. Honestly speaking he really didn't remember ever being this friendly with anyone, let alone with a mudblood. From across the room Sirius and James shot looks at him signaling every time to make a move. He quickly turned around to ignore the two annoying idiots. _

_A paper ball hit him behind the head. He whipped around to see James and Sirius smirking. He unraveled the paper ball to see a message written on it._

'_What are you waiting for? If you don't do anything now Snape will have her in his arms in no time. From our score keeping, he's gotten 10 points already and you have nothing. And yes we are keeping tabs on you guys.' _

_Severus glared at the two boys tossing the paper ball back at them hitting Sirius at his eye purposely._

"_Ow!" Sirius clasped the ball with a grin and read,_

'_Sod off you morons.'_

_Ignoring the two Gryffindor troublemakers Severus helped his two partners with the potion till the end of class. A glossy green liquid sat in the small cauldron cooling down. Slughorn awarded them each 5 points for such superb results. Hermione smiled awkwardly to her de-aged Professor and turned to high-five the dark-eyed Snape giving him a shy yet gentle smile. With this exchange Severus became alert. This wasn't a good sign. He needed to interfere. _

_Interfere that he did. _

_His hand 'accidentally' collided with his book thus dropping it on Hermione's injured arm. _

"_Ouch!" she squealed. _

"_Are you alright?" the black haired Snape asked pushing Alan to the side tending to her arm. Alan saw a blush form on her cheeks._

"…_Yeah…"_

_Severus mentally smacked himself. _

_It didn't take them a while but the young Severus paused looking up seeing the class eying him as he 'kindly assisted' the Gryffindor lioness. His fingers slid off the sling backing away from her replacing his worried expression with a frown. Hermione dropped her head down trying her best to avoid the awkward stares._

_Severus didn't know what to feel at this point. He glanced up to see Sirius and James laugh their heads off at him._

"_Quit it," he growled under his breath._

**SS x HG**

_Later that day, Severus sat in the library attempting to work on his transfiguration paper but found that he couldn't. _

"_Bloody hell," he whispered. _

_His thoughts went back to Hermione and his younger form. This wasn't healthy. Constantly he thought of them together. There was not a minute or a second of a day where he didn't think about them being together. It was beginning to seem like no matter what he did, his plan would backfire on him. _

_Just an hour ago he asked James and Sirius to attempt to do another prank yet that prank failed only to cause a fuming Lily to man handle both Potter and Black. At the same time making Hermione furious and dragging an injured Snape away from the group and out of the castle. In the end, he earned a glare from her. _

_Beside him, there was a knocking sound from the window. He made his way to it and unhinged the lock. A snow white colored owl flew to him dropping a letter on the table. Picking up the letter he unfolded it to read what it said._

_In fine writing which he recognized to be the intelligent witch of Harry's time, he read it several times. He couldn't fathom that what was written was real. Then again, it was definitely Hermione's writing._

'_Meet me in the dungeons in an hour. Don't be late._

– _H.G'_

_All his thoughts vanished. He needed to get some air. A fresh pain throbbed at the side of his temple. Severus decided to leave the castle to clear his mind. Upon heading out, he managed to dodge the Marauders including Lily. He really didn't need to see any one at the moment. Nor did he have the patience and energy to waste on anyone since his thoughts were all jumbled up. Passing all the portraits and stair cases, he finally reached the foyer. It only took a few minutes to exit the castle. _

_To clear his mind he settle heading to the lake. That was where he would always go to, to clear his mind of unnecessary thoughts when he used to be a boy. That was his territory. Closer and closer he got to the lake when he heard voices. Putting a halt to his slow strides, Severus hid behind a tree to take a peek. _

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

"_Thank you, this still doesn't change my thoughts about Potter, Black, and Lupin," his younger self said._

"_I understand but…we Gryffindors aren't as bad as you think. If you just give it some time, you'll see what I mean," Hermione said. She stared at the young Snape, locks of her hair blowing in the soft breeze as his jet black hair did the same. _

"_Meet here again tonight after supper?" he asked shyly._

_She nodded. _

"_I…I've never befriended another Gryffindor student besides Lily."_

"_I've never befriended a Slytherin; but Severus, being in a different house doesn't mean anything to me," she said with a smile, "Friends?" she offered her hand. Snape stared at her pale hand cautiously but eventually took her hand in his, "Friends."_

_Standing behind the tree, Severus's eyes widen. This was exactly what he had a vision of. He remembered back in the hospital wing, everything she said; what he said; and what they both said was the same. Then it hit him for sure. _

_He wasn't separating them. He was bringing them together._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – Wow this is the longest chapter I wrote for this fanfic._


	11. Dungeon

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 10 – Dungeon

_Severus shook all this thoughts away. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Aside from remembering that last encounter Hermione had with his younger self, he was beginning to remember everything he forgot when he used to be with Hermione. He knew after this they would be together a lot, studying and just hanging out. _

_Was there really no way to avoid this?_

_There had to be a way to make them not talk to each other or just not be with each other so much. It was as if the gods were toying with him. _

_One hour had almost been up. The letter she sent reminded him of the meeting she had set up between them. He stood to return to the castle. Stretching his legs, fresh air filled his nostrils. It was time to meet her. There was no end to his nerves being in a mess. He couldn't turn back now. He needed to know how she felt. So he dove right into her mind all the while heading to the dungeons. _

_In her mind he saw her smiling, thinking about going back home and how much she missed everyone. Then it all faded away like watered down paint. New images and thoughts formed in her mind. Thoughts about the oddness of her Professor's behavior towards her. Even more thoughts about the younger Snape. He felt her heart thump. He saw what she saw and what she saw was the younger Snape being good friends with her. Then it changed to becoming intimate. Hermione shook the thoughts from her mind. It was awkward for her but even more awkward for him to finally see that indeed she was developing some sort of infatuation for him or rather, the younger him._

_It was all too fast but he did find himself entering the dark and secluded dungeons with newly acquired information on Hermione's feelings. He saw her hunched, patiently sitting on one of the old desks waiting for him. His sight lingered on to her tiny form. Her tie undone, sleeves rolled up, and her hair released from the neatly made bun she had earlier. No doubt Hermione had a natural beauty to herself. _

_She didn't need any make-up, for her natural beauty was enough to lure any male. He felt his face warm up painting his cheeks a shade similar to a ripe red apple. Taking slow steps, the door creaked open letting her know that he had arrived._

"_Professor?" _

_Severus revealed himself waiting for her to speak after waiting a few moments._

"_We need to talk," she said._

"_What is it?" trying not to sound curious. _

"_I know we aren't friends and that you know a few secrets about me just as I do with you but, since we're the only ones here in this time I feel that we are all we have left until we return to our original time. What I'm trying to say is, if there is anything wrong you can tell me."_

"_There's nothing wrong –_

"_Oh don't give me that Professor. I know for a fact that there's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes, the way you talk, and the way you move."_

"_What are you talking about?" How was it possible that he was the one watching her almost 24/7 and not once did he ever notice her watching him. Not a single moment during their stay had she paid any attention to him. She must be lying to him._

"_You purposely drop your book on me, you asked James and Sirius to hex your younger self whenever I'm around, and in speaking about your younger self what are you doing? Do you like pain? Why do you keep hurting yourself?"_

_He gave her no answer._

"_I mean it's kind of weird, you would think that you would try to hurt James and Sirius but not yourself. If you keep doing that you'll change time –_

"_And you think you're any better?" he spat. _

"_What?"_

"_Oh come on Granger don't think I haven't noticed. I see the way you look at my younger form. I see the way you talk to me. With the way you act around me it seems as if you're in love with me or something."_

"_That's absurd!"_

"_The way you act is absurd."_

"_Look, I didn't come here and asked you to meet me to argue with you."_

"_Then why did you ask me to meet you here?"_

"_Well…I …I just wanted to know-_

"_When you see the younger me tonight you better not do anything idiotic," Severus turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm._

"_Hold on, how do you know we are going to meet?"_

"_I saw you at the lake earlier with him."_

_She stood there clutching his arm unable to find the words to reply. _

"_Don't get attached to this time Granger. The future me is not the same as the 'me' in the past, you know that."_

"_That's not true," she whispered. He continued to walk away. She couldn't believe that they were different people. Maybe the Snape in the past was less frigid but that didn't make them any different._

"_You are one and the same person. No matter what," she said. And she truly believed that despite the differences in appearances and age._

"_We are not the same. I was naïve. I didn't know what was right and what was wrong."_

"_No, I know you aren't any different than you are in the future. You have a heart, just like the you in the past has a heart."_

"_Do not make me repeat myself Granger, I am not the same," he said turning around walking up to her._

"_And I'm telling you that you are," she took a step closer making the distance between their faces only a foot away._

"_You know nothing," he growled._

"_Then show me something," Hermione challenged him inching closer taking hold of his hand. To him her scent was invigorating. It drove his senses in an addictive way. Even though he was angry her presence won over his anger._

_Soft lips crashed onto hers sending a warm tingling sensation throughout her body. She silently complied, shutting her eyes, letting him wrestle his tongue with hers. It was as if there were fireworks going off right about now. She put her hands in his hair, entangling them in his silky brownish black strands. His hands slid from her shoulders pushing her back onto an empty desk. He carefully lifted her up onto the desk standing between her legs, still engaged in the heated kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist while he let one of his hands travel to her bushy hair while the other caressing her cheek. After a few more seconds together they broke apart gasping for air. _

_He placed his forehead on hers, green eyes searching for something in her hazel eyes. _

"_Why do you interfere whenever I'm with the younger you?" she asked staring right back at him._

"_I don't want him to fall in love with you…I don't want you to fall in love with him."_

_Hermione pulled him to her enveloping him in her warm embrace, letting her chin fall to the top of his head._

"_You say you aren't the same, if that's the case then I didn't fall in love with him Severus," she lowered her lips to his ear, "I think I've fallen in love with you."_

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N –Aww so sweet yet not at the same time…Got questions, comment? Go on ahead and ask I shall answer._


	12. Stay With Me

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 11 – Stay With Me

"_Severus, I don't understand you at all. You don't want yourself to fall in love with me?"_

"_I don't need you to have such emotions for me."_

"_Yes but why?" Hermione remained seated on the desk resting her head on his chest as he stood between her legs._

_Severus looked away, "I don't want … I'm afraid that you might hurt me," he said truthfully._

"_I could never hurt you."_

"_You never know that," he struck back._

"_I know what you're thinking, you think I'll abandon you once we've returned to the future," she said smugly, "Well you know what Professor, fat chance that will happen –_

"_You don't understand," Severus turned red in the face, "how could you easily speak with such assurance for something you've never experienced?"_

"_Why are you doubting me?"_

"_I am not doing anything of such sort."_

"_Yes you are!" anger bubbling within her, "You're doubting me for believing that I will leave you. That I won't love you anymore, regardless of our situation or of who you are I could care less. Even if you are my professor –_

"_That's the problem Miss Granger. I'm your Professor. I knew you had feelings for me," Hermione stared at him dumbstruck, "I knew the minute we went back to the past that you would fall in love with me. And you know what, everything terrible and humiliating that happened to my younger self was all caused by me. Yes I admit to doing something so childish and stupid as pulling several pranks on me but you know what I was desperate. Desperate to make you hate me, desperate to keep you away from me so –_

"_So what? So that I wouldn't have these ridiculous feelings for you?"_

_With her stubborn nature the young witch slid elegantly off the desk stepping up to her professor with such fierce bravery. Her nose less than an inch away from his, passion and anger danced in the watery depths of her hazel eyes, "Professor Snape, every day from the moment I knew that you were the person with my diary not one day would pass where I hadn't ever tried in your potions class hoping you would notice me. I knew I said I had no reason to live because of my past but because of you, I found a reason to live. I know that we are here and that Voldemort may strike any time yet even now I still try very hard for you to acknowledge me. Maybe I never thought I would ever have these feelings for you but you know I never denied them, at least not completely."_

"_Professor, only you know what my life is truly like and the fact that you haven't even told anyone or used it to blackmail me gives me the reason to think that you are more than what everyone thinks you are. I admire you, for working as a double agent, for loving Harry's mother so much like a loyal lover or husband even if you weren't the one she chose, and for the fact that you sacrifice so much for the good of everyone. Whenever Harry and Ron would always disrespect you or if anyone has ever said your name in vain, I would always have your back. There were several times where both my best friends would never even talk with me because I would defend you. Whether you believe me or not, I do care for you whether its love or not. I will never abandon you. No matter what."_

"_Even when we return and I'm old –_

_This startled her, "Is that what you're afraid of, that I would leave you because you're old?"_

"_It's not easy as you think Granger. I won't be the same young Severus you know here."_

_He watched her lean against the desk, fingers grasping the edge of the desk while her other hand clutching her stomach. Her whole body shook._

"_Miss Granger?"_

_She threw her head back allowing her fits of giggles resound around the room. _

"_What the bloody hell is so funny?"_

_Her fingers wiped the tears of laughter, "this whole entire time, I thought your reason for pushing me away was something complicated and upsetting. Severus Snape, you are a funny man that you are."_

_An intensely bright shade of red formed on his cheeks. _

"_Tell me Sev, you knew about us to begin with and yet you never said anything. But now that I think about it, I think I understand. I wouldn't want to tell you how I felt if I was in your position. But that doesn't matter now does it?"_

_She cast a shy smile to him enveloping in an warm delicate embrace. _

"_Stay like this with me," he whispered forgetting his fear and embarrassment._

"_I always will," she replied._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – I apologize deeply for such a boring chapter. I just entered in my first week of college! So I'm a lil bit busier than usual but its okay I will still try my best to update. _


	13. Revelation I

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 12 – Revelation I

_Silence passed as the couple kissed and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. A dark shadow cast itself ceremoniously from the door way. With a frown young Severus Snape stepped out from the side, black hair hanging limp while his eyes revealing shock as if he's discovered a secret. _

_There could be no way that Alan was, well __**is**__ him in the future. But that can't be he thought, shouldn't he be older looking and why is his hair brownish and not black? Or what about his eyes they look strikingly like Lily's. But even Hermione had talked about the future. The situation just grew complicated considering he too had developed some form of attraction to the lioness just as his future self had. What he didn't understand was exactly why was his older form afraid of being with her. _

_Was it because he is several years older? Or could it be something else? Severus shut his eyes as more and more questions formed in his head. He needed to know exactly what their relationship was like before they had gotten together. He needed to know why and how they got here. He needed all his frustrating questions to be answered. But how will he be able to ask them? Then a thought clicked._

"_I could try to be close friends with them. It's a bit risky considering in this time frame they are Gryffindor students and I, a Slytherin." _

_Long lanky legs carried his body back to his dormitory to ponder on about this interesting event that had recently taken place._

**SS x HG**

"_I know what happened to them," Lupin said with weary eyes, "I was, well I was actually waiting for this moment to happen and maybe try to prevent it. Sadly I didn't make it in time."_

"_Remus, you know that you can not change time especially if it involves several innocent people," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye._

"_I know."_

"_What do you mean try to prevent it," a rather worrisome Harry questioned._

"_Now young Harry, come along and Remus will tell you a whole night's worth of 'reminiscing of the past'. You might find it to be rather amusing depending on how you feel about Hermione fancying a certain Slytherin," Dumbledore offered a lemon drop to Harry, Ron, and Lupin._

"_What?" Ron asked._

_The two seventeen year olds stared at Lupin questioningly as if probing him to answer every single thing they could think of. Although vicious like a wolf, in this moment of time the lycanthrope had no fearsome power to reveal. More or less he was actually fearful of telling them exactly what he remembered in his past._

"_Lupin spill," Ron said as if commanding a servant._

"_Very well," and together the three men settle themselves down on what seems to be remaining of Snape's potions classroom._

**SS x HG**

_The Marauders sat in awe watching their newfound friend glow with happiness. Together they trailed after the grinning green-eyed wizard. _

"_What do you think's gotten into him?" James asked._

"_I haven't a clue," Remus whispered back._

_Sirius smirked goofily, "Alan got himself laaaiiid. Ouch!"_

_Remus told him to shut up seeing Lily and Hermione heading their direction._

"_Act natural," James said._

_Hermione smiled pleasantly while Lily giggled when they passed Alan. A blush formed upon Hermione's cheeks when Lily gave her a teasing look._

"_Stop that!" she exclaimed only to make Lily laugh again._

"_Sorry I just can't help it you two are absolutely cute together you know? And here I was beginning to think that you had a thing for Severus and not Alan."_

_Hermione laughed thinking in her mind how right Lily was. She loved both of them, well technically they were the same person just different personality-wise and appearances. Although the brown hair and green eyes made Snape seem like the popular cute guy she sort of preferred the mysterious tall dark and handsome Snape. But that didn't matter. What mattered the most to her is that they were now an item. Her thoughts vanished as soon as Lily and her met faced to face with the mischievous Marauders._

"_Hi Lily," James sang in his lovesick puppy voice making Sirius gag. Hermione and Remus rolled their eyes._

"_Say, you guys might be able to help us," Sirius began, "Alan is really close to you Hermione and we were just wondering what exactly's gotten into him you know…" he drawled on._

_Lilly giggled shooting a look towards the blushing brunette who happen to be looking elsewhere. _

"_Hmmm sorry Sirius but I can't help you out there but," her arm latched onto Hermione, "Mione' here can definitely help you out."_

"_Lily," she growled watching her female friend laugh. The boys stared at them strangely trying to figure out exactly what's going on._

"_Ummm uhh…" she didn't have to say anything else when large pale hand came up from behind her tucking in a strand of hair behind her tiny ear. The other hand effortlessly clasped her hand entwining it with theirs._

_She stood surprised knowing exactly whom it was that was holding her hand. Lily looked as if she would squeal any minute as she clutched James's arm grinning enthusiastically. The three other men stood jaw dropping towards the floor – literally._

"_Hey guys," Alan spoke glowing with happiness._

_Before anyone could properly say anything Sirius burst into laughter, "Blimey about time! Fabulous job Alan. Never knew you would actually admit to yourself that you had a thing for Mione'."_

"_They knew?" Hermione asked turning to face Severus._

"_No they didn't know they constantly assumed –_

"_Which we happened to be right!" James yelled with pride, "We kept pestering him saying that he fancied you. To be honest with you, we actually didn't think he did. We just needed to tease him somehow considering his reactions were so hilarious."_

"_Well now that you got your girl I guess this means no more formulating pranks for Snivellus?" Sirius asked._

_Alan cringed at the thought. Now that he's with Hermione there really isn't any reason to perform childish pranks on himself. But he knew better that the Marauders would accomplish that goal easily._

"_Severus isn't that bad you know," Hermione defended sensing Alan's distress._

"_Cmon Hermy, Snape just doesn't deserve to be treated –_

"_Horribly," Lily stepped in, "Hermione's right. For what reason are you guys always pranking him?"_

_James frowned staring at his girlfriend, "Because he exsis –_

"_Don't you dare say it's cause he exsists," Hermione growled, "You have no idea what kind of man Severus is. Naïve and weak he may seem right now, but you don't know him like I do. "_

_Lily watched Hermione seeing that she indeed was telling the truth about Severus. _

"_Severus isn't as unpleasant as you all think. He's so much more. And it's sad that you don't live long enough to know that," she said anger pouring out of her. _

_Within seconds however, Hermione blinked staring at them. She said too much. Turning away Lily grabbed her arm, "What do you mean we don't live long enough to know him?"_

_Hermione said nothing._

"_Hermione?" Lily questioned._

"_She meant that life is too short and you may not even consider befriending Snape," Alan said quickly covering up for Hermione's slip._

_Neither Lily nor the Marauders believed them. _

"_You guys know something don't you?" Remus finally spoke._

"_What makes you think we're hiding anything?" Alan asked standing equally in height with Remus._

"_We're all friends here, so why don't you just tell us what your previous comment meant," Sirius added._

"_It was nothing," Hermione tried to explain._

"_Bullocks! Like I'll ever believe that."_

"_If there is anything we don't need to tell you."_

"_And why not?"_

_Hermione stared challenging Sirius, "Because we aren't obligated to tell you anything."_

"_Seriously you guys," James said itching to find out their secret, "Just tell us, we won't tell anyone and you know that."_

"_It's not really that much about you telling anything," Severus said._

"_So what then?"_

_Hermione looked down at her feet. She could feel her defenses crumbling. Looking up to see all the faces of those who died or will suffer made her want to tell them the truth. _

"_Do you really want to know?"_

_Severus whipped his head to stare at her, "Hermione –_

"_No Severus, they want to know."_

_The group stared at them surprised. Lily fixed her eyes on Alan lips parted, "Severus?"_

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – I apologize deeply for such a boring chapter. I just entered in my first week of college! So I'm a lil bit busier than usual but its okay I will still try my best to update. _


	14. Revelation II

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 13 – Revelation II

**The flame began to die down as the tears fell from the porcelain cheeks of Relina Snape. Thick hands put a halt to stroking her hair. Her pink lips tucked in while she bit down on her lower lip. He did not say a word just as she refused to wail. Shaking feverishly Relina's thin shoulders drooped. She nodded her head begging him to continue with his story. **

**She never knew how much history her family had. The word 'family' didn't necessarily mean her father and her mother. It was more like everyone in her life, which included the Malfoys, Weasleys, the Potters, and Lupins. Yes their family had been friends, enemies, or just connected to one another since her father's generation to her mother's generation, and now to her generation. Having her father tell her all of this meant a great deal to her. So many memories, so much history and it all had to do with her family. **

**Relina thought of her father smiling though her tears fell. She was happy for him and she knew that he was happy as well even if he spent the last part of his lifetime without the woman he cared the most for. He had no regrets once he had bonded with her mum. For that she thanked her so much. Because of her, she was able to live a life of bliss and no regrets. But if anything, she did wish for one thing. Even though there were so many people in her life that were her family, just once she wished that she had a complete family which to her meant a father, her, and a loving mother. **

**Somehow though, Relina felt a deep sensation that let her know that she had indeed met her mother and continues feel her presence even if she could not see her physically.**

**SS x HG**

"_It would be best if we spoke in private," Hermione whispered._

_Before anyone could utter a single word Hermione had led the group to the room of requirement. They stared at her in amazement._

"_Don't ask how I found this room or what it is. That's not the point."_

_With each step the tension grew. Severus watched his girl with caution. Was this really the right thing to do right now? Or ever? This could change everything they worked hard to avoid. _

"_It would be best if you take a seat," she said choosing her words carefully._

"_Can you get to the point," Sirius said distrust evident in everyway. _

"_If you sit I will begin."_

_The grey eyes of Sirius Black showed no trace of excitement or thrill and so he sat down right away waiting for her to speak._

"_What I'm about to tell you isn't something I really should be telling you. But I trust that you are mature enough to act accordingly." _

_Hermione drew in a deep breath and so her lips opened for her to begin. She muttered a spell pointing it at Alan. Within seconds his hair grew and the beautiful brownish color of his hair faded into a more resonating and enticing black. The shimmering green vanished and was replaced with dark strong eyes. Though his complexion was as pale as death his facial structure remained. Lily gasped raising her tiny hands to her mouth. The Marauders continued to stare eyes widening ever more. _

"_Snape!" James called standing up. Lily grasped the hem of his robe pulling him roughly back down to his seat._

"_Hermione what's going on?" Lily asked._

"_Neither of us ever asked for this. Severus and I hadn't planned for anything to ever happen like this. Not too long ago, I was working on a potion for my best friend to cure him from an anti-sleeping potion that his brothers used on him. That night I was very stressed and somehow I accidentally spilled the wrong ingredient in the cauldron. Severus, who was my potions professor at that time tried to help me but we ended up in your time. So in short, the Severus with me now and I are both from the future."_

"_I see… but that still doesn't explain what you said about us not living long enough," Remus said._

_Her eerie silence gave them a definite answer that the topic regarding their lives was a serious matter. _

"_If I were to tell you, you will never be the same."_

"_What more can be the same now that you've told us that you're both from the future. To top it off we just found out that we've been secretly friends with Snivellus," Sirius said._

_The clock ticked and Hermione had yet to explain herself. Taking it upon himself, Severus took the spotlight and dove right into the point. Each word he uttered brought mixed emotions. Tears formed on the eyes of the Marauders. Though the truth now revealed neither knew exactly what to say. Seeing the sad faces made Hermione's insides churn. _

"_Oh Severus," Lily whispered understanding the life he's been through when they had died. _

_To be a double agent must have been the most difficult decisions he's ever made, and it was all because of them. Wiping the tears from her eyes Lily shifted her gaze to the brunette teen standing beside the potions professor. _

_At least she was there for him now. Despite the actual age difference, Lily approved of Hermione. No one could possibly tame the snake any better than she could. _

_With one look of determination Lily took hold of Hermione's hands, "Promise me that after we die, you will stick by Severus for the rest of your life," she plead. _

"_You don't even have to say that Lily," she whispered seeing Severus stare at them with interest in their exchange of silent words. _

_The days passed with such quiet and distant emotions. No exchange of laughs or words were expressed. The wolf usually stayed in the dorm prepping for the next full moon to arrive. Gryffindor's quidditch ace practiced extra long hours until twilight approached. _

_The beautiful head girl of Gryffindor contained herself in the committee room planning events for the following occasions to come. Her green eyes not once ever met the hands of the grandfather clock that was consistently ticking every minute that passed. _

_Hermione smiled sadly as soon as she caught sight of the rowdy grey-eyed rebel who now stood tame in the middle of the divination classroom. Severus's squeezed her soft hand telling her to give them time. She nodded walking away with him when she said she had to go do something. He eyed her but said nothing. Reaching for her books and bag he kissed her good-bye, "I'll meet you at the great hall for supper. Go on, I'll take your stuff back to your room."_

_She nodded thankfully that he did not question her. _

_As soon as Severus was out of sight the brunette mustered all her energy and bravely walked into the empty divination classroom. _

"_Do you…do you think that there is a way to change the future?" his voice broke the silence. _

_She remained quiet trying to pick out words that could answer his without saying the wrong thing._

"_I can't accept this, you know. I don't want to accept what will happen to us."_

"_Sirius…I never liked divination you know."_

_He looked up to her. Hermione fingered the small crystal ball that lay between her hands. _

"_Logic was all I really cared about. But you know, destiny isn't the only factor that leads our lives. As people, we have emotions and a brain. Therefore, its not always destiny that makes decisions on how we want our lives to be," she smiled picturing the one important thing in her life, "Severus and I aren't meant to be, but because we both chose each other we forged our own destiny." _

_Sirius watched her smile. He knew exactly what and who she was thinking of right now. _

"_You know, for once I actually understand you," he said returning to his rowdy self. _

"_If I fall in that veil, at least I know I did it in a noble way."_

_With that said and done Hermione looked to the darkening sky. If she could change the future, she would. Then again, wasn't she changing it now just simply by being in the past? For some reason, she had a great feeling about this. She didn't know when they would return to the future but she did know that for some reason it felt like she did the right thing by telling the Marauders the truth about their future. _

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – Man college is soooo busy lol. Anyways I'm glad to be able to find time to update a chapter. I have this whole weekend so hopefully I'll be able to update a chapter again. Jolly good my fellow HP Fanatics! Lol jkjk I literally drank a lot of hot chocolate with 2 shots of espresso so don't mind my hyperness._


	15. Gone So Soon

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 14 – Gone So Soon

_The sound of footsteps entered the ruined potions class, "I'm sorry for interrupting Remus but it is time."_

"_Time for what?!" Ron exclaimed who was shock by the thought of their potions professor and little-sister-like friend were dating._

"_Oh well the return of the time travelers," a twinkle in his eyes shined._

_Before anyone could say a word a bright flash blinded them._

**SS x HG**

_After dinner Hermione gathered the Marauders together. To make up for lost times they finally warmed up to one another leaving their shells. Quietly however, young Snape followed the group spying on them to see if he could find anymore secrets about the time travelers. _

_Laughter could be heard. The boy's dorm was a mess. Sweets scattered all over the place, feathers flying about from the recent pillow fight they all had, and games were shoved to the side of James's bed. _

"_Oh Oh tell us more!" Sirius said cracking up face turning a bright shade of red. Lily and James wiped the tears in their eyes from heavy laughter. Hermione giggled while Remus stayed in his bed recovering from his nasty transformation just a few nights before. Severus sat on the floor mouth duct-taped and hands tied to his feet. _

"_It was so funny, I had thought that Sev was the one who was cursing Harry during his first quidditch match and I set his robes on fire. If you seen his face you would be dying with laughter. I'm sorry darling but I couldn't resist," Hermione said cracking up. _

_Within seconds Severus escaped from the tight ropes and ripped the tape from his lips, "You're such a jerk," he hissed trying to be serious. With that the group laughed harder and eventually he too laughed._

_When the group finally sat in tranquility, James turned to Severus. _

"_You know, I just want to apologize for all the horrible stuff I did to you."_

_From the side Lily smiled excitedly not expecting this from him. Severus smirked, "I'd hex you right now and I could easily pull a dozen of pranks on you but… I will admit that spending time with you has altered my perceptions towards you Potter."_

_They needn't say anymore for both men shook hands. With the rush of the moment Hermione and Lily threw themselves at both of the men slobbering them with kisses. _

"_OMG I'm so proud of you," they both said at the same time. Together James and Severus flushed scratching the back of their heads. _

_Hermione high fived Lily when her eyes darted directly towards her own hand. She blinked several times. Her small hand had vanished yet reappeared. _

"_Hermione what's wrong?" Lily asked. _

"_My hand it just –_

_In a blink of an eye her legs vanished but reappeared. _

"_You're vanishing!" Sirius yelled. _

"_I think it's time," Severus said._

_Everyone turned to him._

"_I remember seeing our bodies vanish before we go back home."_

"_But you can't go," Lily began to whimper, "We were just getting back together. I've never had another great female friend. I don't want you guys to go."_

_James held her into his arms letting her sob quietly. In the next few minutes they all noticed Hermione and Severus turning transparent each second that passed._

"_I know, this feels like it's happening very quickly," Hermione said, "but please, I want to say that I've had a really great time meeting you all. But just letting you know, I have feeling that we will meet again."_

"_This isn't…. its way too fast to be happening," James said, "but what the hell, take care you two."_

"_I was wrong," Sirius said to Severus, "Sorry about all those times."_

_Remus stood limping, "I was wrong about you after all," he said to Snape, "Take care mate and thank you for the wolf's bane potion." _

_Severus nodded reaching for Hermione._

"_You guys are the best," she said tears streaming down her face. "See you someday –_

_together they vanished completely._

_Behind them the young Severus hid behind the door, jaw dropped. They were gone and ….the Marauders didn't hate him. For the rest of the past, young Severus remained silent avoiding the Marauders in case they didn't avert to their old ways. Still, that didn't change him enough to become a death eater – by force however. _

**SS x HG**

"_Hermione!" Harry and Ron bombarded the tearful girl with hugs and kisses. They stared at Snape awkwardly and that gave him enough evidence to know that they too knew about what happened in the past. Hermione clung to the boys sobbing. No one asked or said anything to her for the rest of that night. She went through a lot and she didn't need to feel even worse. _

_Harry stood in front of Severus after everyone had left. He was back to his old self. Older yet he could see that he changed. _

"_Professor, if you hurt her I will kill you personally," Harry said with a grin holding his hand out to him. _

_Snape said nothing, only took the young Potter's hand and released a breath he didn't know he held._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_

_A/N – This chapter is very rushed and I am an idiot for doing that. But don't worry, things will move on from here on out._


	16. Unexpected Victims

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 15 – Unexpected Victims

_The weeks passed and things became ordinary again. Yes ordinary - that was the proper word or so Snape thought. Since their return he's seen less and less of Hermione than he liked. Every time he tried to see her she was either in a rush to leave or she could not be contacted. There were times where even her friends didn't know where she was. He could tell they were concerned. It wasn't safe to wonder around anymore. _

_Voldemort manage to somehow enter the castle. There were several restrictions and wards that were now in effect. Where was she? She rarely showed up to any of his lessons. Something was off and he knew it. He took a small walk around the castle. Only five minutes till his nightly patrol was over. A thought crossed his mind. _

_Hermione was never one to keep to herself so discreetly like this unless it was something really bad. His shift ended. He needed to return to his chambers to sort out his thoughts. Upon walking into his room his eyes lay on the velvety red diary. How did it get there? It was opened to a page lying on his bed. _

_His calloused hands picked up the thick and worn book. _

'_I'll forever be with you'_

_It was Hermione's handwriting. _

_The door slammed open snapping Snape out of his world. He looked to a rather worn Harry, "Professor! Hermione," he gasped before falling over in a heap. _

_**SS x HG**_

_Several medics rushed into the Hospital wing. Two beds were occupied. From the corner of his eyes he saw Harry passed out on one and beside him was Authur Weasley. A nurse in training rushed through the door pushing Severus to the side. _

"_Madam Pomfrey! We have another patient! She's lost a lot of blood," the young nurse said rushing in to assist the rest of the nurses by pulling a cart and a bucket beside and empty bed. Severus watched a group of men carry in the next victim. It was then where he froze and as if time slowed down. The room became silent to him as his eyes followed a battered and unconscious Hermione into the Hospital wing. Her face was covered and beside her an oxygen tank floated beside her head. Blood dripped while they carried her body to the empty bed. _

"_I'm sorry Professor but we need you to leave," the young nurse said. _

"_Severus," Poppy called out, "I need you to brew an elixir for Miss Granger. We need to keep her hydrated and replenished." _

_The world was spinning before him as he watched the nurses operate on Hermione. His gaze then turned to Harry and the Mr. Weasley. It was as if they were a second away from death. _

_Something happened but he didn't know what._

**SS x HG**

_Images of the three of them battered up would not leave his mind. He wanted answers. With frustration Severus whipped a vial at the wall before he finally broke down in silence. He hated not knowing anything. Regaining his composure he checked the cauldron. He didn't have time to get emotionally upset. There were three lives that needed his help. He would not let either of them die. Especially not Hermione. He looked to the window, dawn was approaching as well as the danger he felt that was coming. Then it happened._

_His arm pricked. The dark mark was glowing. Voldemort was near. Gathering the vials he rushed out of the dungeon racing to the hospital wing. Entering the wing he noticed that most of the nurses were now resting and the three patients were sleeping; recovering. _

"_I've brought the elixir," he said._

"_Thank you Severus," Poppy took hold of the box of vials from him. His long legs slowly took him to Hermione. Sadly, he could not stay long. The lord was calling. He had to go. _

_It was happening again, he thought. She was fading away into the girl he once read about in her diary. Not the same girl he had fallen in love in the past. She was becoming secretive once again. Though she no longer wrote in her diary, he could tell and he knew Harry could tell. _

_He thought he had finally freed her from her demons that she had described in her diary. So why was she returning to her old self? It was like in her second year. He was in the hospital wing and she lay frozen solid looking past him. She was fading away and he couldn't do anything about it._

"_Don't go back Hermione," he whispered silently kissing her bruised lips before heading off to the Dark Lord._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_


	17. Hermione's Sacrifice

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 16 – Hermione's Sacrifice

_A puff of green smoke spread through out the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Several worrisome faces looked downcast. As the smoke disintegrated Mrs. Weasley quickly ran to the newcomer with a fresh towel and a glass of water. _

"_Any word?" she asked immediately to the tiresome potions professor. Truth be told, Severus for the first time would not hold his emotions back. His bruised arms wrap themselves around Molly holding her close allowing tears to fall from his eyes. Unable to react accordingly Molly only rubbed his back whispering sweet nothings to calm the emotional professor. _

"_Oh Severus," she cooed. _

_From behind them the order minus Harry, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley watched on trying to comprehend the situation. Although he rather not repeat every word he heard from his recent meeting with the Dark Lord Severus knew very well that he had to disburse the information he had acquired. And so his long story had begun, every word, every detail escaped his dry lips. Along with each detail everyone's expressions changed from serious to shock from shock to disbelief._

"_Potter had been captured. At that time Arthur had sustained near fatal injuries however, if not for Hermione neither of them would have gotten away. Bellatrix had performed crucio on her trying desperately to obtain any information but failed. In the end, I'm afraid…" he paused feeling really emotional once again._

"_Go on Severus," Molly whispered._

"_She made a deal with Voldemort. In exchange for Harry and Arthur's lives she gave her magic to Voldemort completely. In other words Hermione can no longer perform magic and is now a simple muggle."_

_Even if it wasn't a life-threatening bargain, it was a lot to lose one's magic. You might as well not be alive if you were to have your own magic stripped from you. It was enough to send a strong painful feeling to everyone's hearts even to a man like Severus Snape. Something had to be done. Hermione Granger is a brilliant witch in a life-time. A rare type of magic-using creature. She had talent especially for someone who was not born from a wizarding family. They all knew of her love for magic. How would she react when she wakes up? Knowing that she could not use a wand ever again? The thought sent a heart-clenching feeling to Severus. His one and only had just lost the most special thing dear to her heart that wasn't him. Would he be enough to fill that void in her? _

_The meeting had ended and each member exited one by one leaving Severus to cope for himself. It was what he desired, to be alone. _

**SS x HG**

_Cold hazel eyes stared endlessly at the dark ceiling. Not a single light was found in the room. It was pitch black. Rustling sheets fell to the side of the bed. Pale feet touched the icy floor. Wincing a little the small feet continued to walk heading toward the window. Hermione looked out the window as tears leaked down the sides of her cheeks. Images of the Dark Lord sucking every ounce of her magic from her body haunted her. She reminded herself of why she made that bargain with him. She had no regrets. She just wished that her decision was the right one to make. Mr. Weasley and Harry's lives were on the line and she needed to make a move. Her Gryffindor courage screamed out fighting and protecting the people she cared dearly for even if it meant giving up her life. _

_Dumbledore had given Mr. Weasley and Hermione a special task that night. However, things changed slightly when Harry discovered the reason for her disappearance. Her fingers traced the skin on her right hip. Under the thin fabric of her pajama pants and her underwear was a tattoo of the phoenix. Each special member of the order that worked as a medic or an Auror had that special tattoo imprinted on a place where it would not be visible to the naked eye. Through the weeks that passed, Hermione had undergone intensive training as both a skilled medic as well as a junior Auror. Surprising as it sounded, after her little time-traveling-trip Hermione had gone to McGonagall and Dumbledore requesting for this opportunity. With her grades she needn't worry about graduating or not. In fact she had enough credits as it is to have graduated with the seventh years last year if she wanted to. _

_Being as discrete as possible, Hermione did in fact graduate two weeks after her return to the future and went head on with her training thus explaining her absence in her friends lives. She was thankful that they had not questioned her otherwise it would have been even harder. Along with her, Luna Lovegood had accompanied her a few times on one of her missions. Seeing as she wasn't the only one who had the same thought process in regards to defeating Lord Voldemort. It was her first mission and she had met Luna surprisingly. It turns out that at the beginning of the year Luna had spoken with Dumbledore. The only difference was Luna wasn't a full time medic. So she would be going to her classes while Hermione would conduct surveillance missions to keep track of the Dark Lord's every actions. _

_What use is she now, now that she forsaken her powers to the Dark Lord? The same thought replayed in her mind like an old broken record player. It wouldn't leave. It refused to disappear from her head. _

_Her hand hovered in front of her face. She stared at it intensely when suddenly she smacked herself hard. Get a grip she told herself. It wasn't the end of the world. Sitting here moping would not get anywhere. Escaping her world of misery Hermione swiftly returned to her bed removing her sweater and the extra layers of her clothes stuffing it in the bed. She reached for the thick white covers and messily placed it on top of the pile of clothes. Walking towards the door she turned seeing that her bed looked like it was occupied, she continued out the door. She could not sleep. Not when she felt that there truly wasn't anything left that she could do. Even if she felt drained. _

_Slowly she made her way her dormitory. Thanking the intensive training Moody had given her she made it to her dorm without any issues. Being an Auror it was required for her to learn the arts of hand to hand combat. Although she admitted to not being able to grasp being the master of hand to hand combat, she was good enough to fight and defend. Her strong point however was healing and doing surveillance work. Her keen senses and attention to detail allowed doing spy missions to be easy. Now that she thought about all this it really amazed her how much she changed. She was more confident and stronger both physically and emotionally. _

_Quickly digging through the drawer, she pulled out a sweater and a pair of jeans. Grabbing whatever she can, she took her backpack stuffing it with clothes and necessities she grabbed a handful of parchment and a quill stuffing those in her pack as well. Her disappearance will cause a riot for a few hours but that didn't matter to her right now. Although she lost her magic, she wasn't too sure if she could at least still use the floo network. It didn't really require a witch or a wizard to use their magic to transport anywhere. She decided she would give it a shot. It might work._

_Running to Dumbledore's office Hermione whispered the password. Dumbledore was out tonight. She knew he wouldn't be back until later on. Hastily the lioness dashed to the fireplace. There Fawkes sat eying her in a welcoming way. _

"_Hello Fawkes."_

_The phoenix nodded. _

"_I need to use the floo network, do you think that you could help me?"_

_Immediately the fiery phoenix flew off returning with the bag of floo powder. Dropping it in her hands the phoenix clawed on to her bag dragging her to the fireplace. Hermione saw the knowing look in its eyes. _

"_If you come with me, maybe flooing will work since you have magic," she said. _

_Fawkes hovered above her waiting for her to toss the powder. Her hand reached into the sack pulling a handful of floo powder. _

"_Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" she tossed the floo powder. The powder spilled to the floor. She remain standing in the fireplace. Nothing happened._

"_It didn't work," she whispered. Taking a step out of the fireplace Fawkes grabbed onto Hermione and in a flash of green light together they disappeared. _

_Arms stretched out as Hermione flew right out of the fireplace. Fawkes screeched before landing softly on Dumbledore's shoulder. Hermione glanced up seeing the Headmaster holding her bridal style._

"_Welcome back Miss Granger," he said with a twinkle._

"_Professor," she mumbled in embarrassment. _

"_I believe you have a great deal to tell me tonight."_

_Her face revealed a frown._

"_Your sacrifice is indeed noble one that truly names you as a true Gryffindor."_

"_I'm not much of use to you now though Professor," she said sadly. Dumbledore placed Hermione on her feet, "Nonsense, there are several things you can do with or without magic. Coming from you Miss Granger, you are very useful even as you are now. Anyways, I shall contact Poppy so there will not be any riot with your 'sudden' disappearance."_

"_Professor," she called out to him._

"_Yes Miss Granger?"_

"_In two days from now Draco Malfoy will try to kill you once again since he was unable to do it last year. After he deliver's the first hex he will purposely miss however it will cause a white light that will temporarily blind everyone. He has the reflector that I brewed for him. 30 minutes before he casts that spell he will drink the potion. After he casts the spell Malfoy will quickly switch alliances permanently and assist you to escape from the clock tower. There he intends to apparate both of you to Romania where you will find shelter with Charlie Weasley for a few days until Voldemort returns to his hideout. I was able to speak with Draco before Harry had been captured."_

_Dumbledore nodded and silently turned away from her, "Miss Granger, the Black family's library is very extensive and with a little look you might be able to seek a solution to your state of lack of magic." _

_Before she could reply the elder wizard apparated away without so much of a warning. _

_Her eyes watered, maybe she could still be able to be of use after all._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_


	18. Sorry

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 17 – Sorry

_The clock ticked on and silence was in the air. The frost on the windowsill remains stuck onto the glassy surface clutching for dear life. Though the night was peaceful and quiet, it only made it seem much more terrifying for everyone knew that the night was deceiving. It was no longer safe and beautiful. The darkness grows and fear grows as well. But just this one night had it all seem unclear. The night did not frighten her. Because she knew there were much more in the world that is even more frightening than the eeriness of the night._

_Staring beyond the glass was something she did out of habit. Holding the soft blue mug in her hand Hermione leaned back into the kitchen sink as she thought about what to do for the rest of the night. No one was up at this hour. She could do a little research. Then again she didn't need to anyways since Dumbledore did not have a plan just yet. Her mission was a success despite a near death experience and that it was barely a success at all especially since Harry had followed her and Mr. Weasley into the realm of the horrifying death eaters. She thanked Merlin that all it took was for her to lose her magic and nothing more. _

_Although it would be tough getting used to she knew it wasn't something that was a big deal to her. She rather give up her powers than lose her best friend and father-like companion._

_She wished that this war would end. Right now the order had the upper advantage especially when she confronted Draco a few weeks ago for his awkward behavior. It was strange to be friends with him but she rather had it like this than have to fight him. Hermione didn't easily give into their past relationship with each other but she would eventually forgive him totally. He made up to her for all the horrible things he's said and done by risking his life to save hers in one of their missions. Still, she couldn't let him get off the hook. He knew that she was playing hard to get before she would fully forgive him. It didn't bother him either which is a good thing. _

_But what made her even happier is that a certain potion's master was definitely in the light and not in the dark. The thought of Severus brought a small smile to her lips. She missed him dearly. She knew perfectly well how much it hurt to avoid him and to know how much he is in pain. Everyday she would glance at him when he wasn't looking. She knew he was hurting because of her and she feels very sorry. It's not a choice for her to hurt him. Hermione just has to in order to save the world. _

_Getting off the kitchen counter Hermione released a sigh and shut off the light. Her thin legs took her to the corridor where she paused._

"_Would the little miss like to go to bed?" a voice said nearly scaring her to death._

"_Lumos," she whispered, nothing happened and because of that it reminded her that she no longer could perform magic. "Dobby?"_

_He stared at her with his big eyes waiting for an answer. Then a thought clicked in her head._

"_Dobby, do you know where the Black's library is?"_

"_Oh yes, yes I do!"_

"_Shhhh," she whispered._

"_Sorry, please follow me," Dobby quickly latched onto Hermione's sleeve and pulled her to the other side of the hallway. Together they headed to the staircase when her hazel eyes caught sight of the dimly lit room. She placed her small hand on Dobby telling him that she will go later and sent him back to the kitchen. Dobby stared at her then to the small sliver of light on the floor._

"_Mr. Snape has yet to leave the dining hall. He has been there the whole night; well I shall return to the kitchen. Good night, little miss."_

_Hermione inhaled with a raised hand. Should she knock or just walk away? Before she could answer her own question the door flung open. _

_As though time had stopped Hermione stood faced to face with her former potions professor. It had seemed forever since they last actually stood faced to face. Her heart beat quickly unsure what to say or do. But much to her surprise his strong arms pulled her to him with such force that she couldn't help but release a tear. Her eyes poured tears of mixed emotions. Slowly she brought her arms around his waist digging her head into his chest. It was still there. No matter the distance or how they acted to each other, the familiar sweet feeling they had for each other was still there. _

"_I'm so sorry…" she started, "I'm sorry that I never told you what I've been doing. I didn't want to worry you. And I thought that if I did tell you, you would have tried to stop me from being an auror. I…"_

"_Shhh…." He said. He let her hold him until she fell asleep in his arms. His young angel was tired and he knew that very well. Once slumber had taken over her he lifted her gently into his arms and carried her bridal style apparating back to his chambers._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_


	19. A Heart to Heart

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 18 – A Heart to Heart

"…_So for now all we really can do is sit and wait and count on Draco to make sure that this will be successful," Luna said with tiresome eyes. Hermione nodded rubbing her back with comfort. _

"_It'll be fine Luna," she whispered, "Besides, this is Draco we're talking about. He won't let this mission go wrong especially with you around," she grinned._

"_I know and that's what's scaring me, Draco will do whatever it takes. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose him."_

_Hermione watched with sadden eyes just like her and Snape no one would have ever thought about Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood would start a relationship with one another. In just a few hours after their first mission together Luna had come out of her shell and let loose of every detail of Malfoy's allegiance to Dumbledore on the brink of death. She had saved him from being cursed to oblivion by Ron. With this war, both Hermione and Luna had strengthened their camaraderie pushing away their different views to help each other survive. Everything that went on in Luna's life and her life that no one could comprehend were kept secret with one another. _

_Draco had certainly better keep his sorry arse safe otherwise Hermione herself would show the world something worse than the Dark Lord himself. In her life she rarely ever made any female friend. So with acquiring the Ravenclaw beauty's friendship and keeping it had meant a great deal to her._

"_Luna," she paused "Draco… as much as I do not want to admit, is much more stronger than you think. He will get through with this and come back to you safely. I believe that and you should believe it too," with that said the two teens held each other in an affectionate embrace. To lighten the mood Luna went on about the usual nargles and that believing is seeing. _

_Before she would have completely called it all rubbish but considering that all the times where all she could do was pray and believe opened her eyes to see that logics isn't always the reason for things happening the way they do. Hermione tightened her embrace around the honey blonde female praying for Draco and Severus's safety. She understood Luna perfectly well considering that she too had engaged herself in a relationship with someone very unlikely to be her match. Even more similar, he happened to be engaged in a very dangerous mission just like Draco. So in the end Hermione fully understood Luna more than anyone else could. _

_In a few minutes the clock will strike twelve. _

_Just hours ago she had found herself alone in Snape's chambers. At that point she knew exactly where he would be. Hermione prayed to Merlin that Dumbledore, Draco, and Severus make it out alive. There wasn't much she could do now that she was magic-less. Even so she couldn't just sit and pray. She is still able to walk and breathe and that's all she really needed to be able to help out even in the smallest ways. _

_Regaining her optimism the fiery lioness gathered the sulking blonde dragging her to the Black family's extensive library. With a pop Luna apparated them both back to number 12 Grimmauld Place._

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_


	20. Returning to Hermione

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 19 – Returning to Hermione

It's been hours since Hermione had started leafing through each book. The pages slipping through her fingers as she explored the wonders each magically bound parchment had to offer her. If not for her unfortunate predicament, Hermione would have marveled at each written page. However her fascination could not be expressed since she lost her magic. But that is the very reason for her being locked within the vicinity. Within these ancient relics holds a method for retrieving her lost magic. If only she could just locate the correct method then she in no doubt will be able to acquire her powers back.

She did not fear the Dark Lord.

Therefore she would not let this unbearable circumstance bother her. In fact the very thing she would do is hex the Dark Lord into oblivion the minute her magic returned to her. A small smirk played upon her rosy lips. The lioness shut the book she held in her hands deeming it useless. She bit her bottom lip just as she had several times today. This silly habitual gesture is what's causing her lips to be rosy. She did it so much that if she bit any harder her lips could bleed. You couldn't blame her. Until now the trio consisting Dumbledore, Draco, and her Severus hadn't returned. Her dear Severus was still out there in the cold probably suffering.

Curse herself for losing her magic. She knew damn well if she hadn't lost her magic she would be the one doing Severus's mission. Unfortunately the situation had already happened and there was no turning back.

What ever was happening now she wished would end immediately. Oh how she had the urge to capture his sweet lips and hold him in an inescapable embrace. This longing grew within her. Slowly she could feel the tears form in her eyes. She had to see him again. Being alone with out him felt so unnatural. Almost like she's alone in the world with no one to feel.

It wasn't until she heard a loud banging noise with several people gasping from shock from the floor above her and a pop when she regained her composure.

She brought her brown head up only to see a very worn potions professor.

"Severus!" With quick reflex her arms stretched out capturing her lover in her arms as he fell forward losing consciousness.

Her tiny fingers caressed his bruised face as tiny crystalline teardrops fell to his skin. She didn't know which hurt more, not being with him or seeing him in pain. If she could she would apparate to Voldemort's headquarters and annihilate his very being. He will pay for injuring her love.

Her arms wrapped around him held him tighter. She must help him. She wouldn't let him suffer anymore. Finding true determination she knew what she had to do at once. Hermione granger had to get her magic back so that Severus could no longer suffer. This is enough. His pain has to end and she will be the one to take all the pain from him. If there were anymore suffering she will take it upon herself. No more. She can no longer handle seeing him die inside.

"Severus," she spoke caressing his cheek, "no more will you ever feel pain. I'm here now and I will always be here for you."

Planting a gentle kiss on his forehead she tried to carry him over to the loveseat sitting beside the bookshelf closest to her. It was a difficult task moving his body without increasing the pain but she was able to do it. She thank Merlin for her training. If it wasn't for her intensive physical training she wouldn't be able to drag him.

When she finally got his body placed onto the black loveseat Luna had apparated beside her.

"Oh thank Merlin…we all thought he didn't make it," she sighed, "I'll go tell the rest that Professor Snape is here with you."

Reaching out to grab Luna's arm Hermione pleaded, "Luna, could you get me some ointments, ice, and a bucket of water with a towel?"

"Hermione, you don't need to ask."

"Thank you…oh and if its not any trouble, could you also retrieve fresh garments for Severus to use?"

"Don't worry I'll be back with all the necessities," turning to leave Hermione stopped her one last time.

"…I told you Draco will return to you."

Luna grinned, "I know…just how Professor Snape returned for you."

Without another word the Luna left to return to the others while Hermione stayed behind to look after her knight and shining armour.

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_


	21. Losing Fleur

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 20 – Losing Fleur

**Severus watched his little girl yawn.**

"**Time for you to go to bed, you have classes tomorrow and I will not have you bursting in the middle of my teaching ranting about how cruel I am for not making you go to bed early when you're late from your first class," Severus announced to Relina. **

"**No keep going," her hazel eyes saw the intense look he gave her before she surrendered, "fine I'll go but father you must continue on with your story after all my classes. So you best make some free time for me to come see you."**

"**Fine now go to bed or else I will change my mind about you marrying Potter's son."**

"**Okay!" standing up and dashing away as fast as she could before he changes his mind.**

**He gazes towards his daughter seeing her shut his door. It's been years since he recalled the memories of his past. These memories were painful. Painful because Hermione wasn't here to share it with him. If not for his daughter he would have committed suicide a long time ago. It was painful to lose Hermione. But it would be more dreadful living without ever loving her. He had loved Lily but loving Hermione was so much different. **

**Loving Hermione was eternal. Nothing could stop their love for each other. Age difference, difference in houses, background, lives, nothing could interfere with their undying feelings for one another. Seventeen years without her is also nothing compared to not ever falling in love with her. He could wait a thousand years but even that would not perish his feelings for her. This is what it meant to love Hermione Granger. **

**Loving Lily simply cannot be compared no matter what anyone says or does.**

**SS x HG**

His dark eyes scanned the perimeter. No sign of the Dark Lord. Was he in heaven he questioned himself. Sitting up on the bed his eyes caught sight of his angel. There beside him she sat with her messy hair all over her face while she slept head facing his lap.

"She's been here all week long," Luna said taking the lid off of the container that had his breakfast in it.

"What happened?" Severus asked registering the scene before him.

"A lot has happened sir, Hermione was the one who took care of you. By the way, somehow she gained her magic back," she said with a smile.

"How?" he asked dumbstruck.

"After Mrs. Weasley levitated you to your bed and treated your wounds Hermione disappeared for a few hours. She wouldn't explain what she was doing but next thing we know she was in the living room drawing all kinds of symbols. All she did was chant incantations for two whole hours and then she became rigid. At first we thought she was being possessed but in a matter of seconds all her magic was returning to her. None of us knew what spell she was chanting but knowing Hermione she wasted no time."

Severus tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear as he let the new information sink in.

"She loves you more than you can imagine Professor. Take good care of her. She's a tough one however when it comes to the matters of love, she is very fragile. So please Professor, do not break her heart because she is more than you can possibly think," with that said Luna turned to leave however not before saying, "Thank you for bringing Draco back to me alive."

Hermione Granger truly amazed him. To be able to find a way to retrieve her powers in a short amount of time is incredible. What was even more amazing is the fact that he a lonely selfish bastard unworthy of such an incredible person such as Hermione was with him giving him her heart and soul. It's as if this is almost too good to be true. His tainted hands held hers. He did not deserve her. How could he after all he had said and done.

For the next few weeks the air grew bitter as the winter winds grew stronger. It wasn't long for Hogwarts to finally shut down. Death Eaters loomed the empty streets searching for the young and the innocent. Each day that passed there would be one child joining the Dark Lord in exchange for food and shelter. Fear was everywhere and there was no way to stop it. It was like a plague contagious and inevitable.

The Wizarding world is dying and the Order was running out of time. Along with fear came death. Last week was a poor orphan girl, which Hermione took in. The lack of supplies being the only reason for the young girl's death had caused a stir with Hermione's emotions. This loss cut open a wound that was healing within her heart. Once again her heart bled with sorrow.

Yesterday was Seamus Finnigan. She never truly befriended him but he was close enough for her to trust. Although she never really hung out with him it hurt to know that someone she knew will no longer see the future.

Today was Fleur Weasley. It was inevitable. She was fighting one on one with Bellatrix Lestrange in one of their missions and had been caught in the fire. The damn freak had set the whole building on fire and within it Fleur didn't make it out in time.

Shutting her eyes Hermione let the tears fall. If only she had defeated Lucius Malfoy and assisted Fleur then another life taken away could have been prevented. Severus rubbed her back telling her it wasn't her fault. Together they watched Bill break down. Molly holding the new added member to the Weasley family with tears trying to calm the tiny infant.

It pained Hermione so much to know that she was the reason why this baby no longer had a mother.

It was a two-man mission to trap Lucius and Bellatrix then destroy them but somehow the information of Fleur and Hermione ambushing them had leaked out into the hands of the Dark Lord. He got them and he got them good.

Her tear stained face puffed up as she stood clad in her war torn robe that hung off her shoulders like a rag.

"Bill… I ..III ..I'm really sorry..I tried to save her I really did," Hermione could no longer speak.

The only thing Bill could do was embrace Hermione taking in her burden and placing it on himself as well, "Hermione don't apologize…I'm sure you did your best. Even if I was there Fleur would have sacrificed herself and fought Bellatrix."

"It's not fair! I should have been there! I should have forced her to come back here and –

"And what?" Severus intervened, "And get yourself killed in that fire?! I mean no disrespect to you Bill but what about me? Would you just willingly throw your life away?"

"But –

"Hermione Severus is right. If you had thrown your life away then Fleur's hard work would all be in vain."

"Still…I'm so sorry. It's cause of me your son will grow with no mother-

"But he has a father," Bill said wiping his own tears away, "He may not have a mother but he has all of the other women in this family. Hermione do not blame yourself. I love my wife and losing her kills me but I know she will always be with us. So please stop blaming yourself."

Hermione did not say a word. She watched Bill approach his mother taking his son in his arms and clutching him for dear life. She turned to face Severus who only glanced at her before walking away.

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_


	22. I love You Severus

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 21 – I Love You Severus

_**Warning – leads to a lemon-like scene but not fully shown.**_

"I hadn't meant to hurt you Severus. But you can't expect me to act indifferent with Fleur's death," Hermione said softly.

She made her way towards the double agent embracing him from behind.

"I'm sorry Severus I really am. I should have chosen my words carefully."

Standing there in silence Hermione tightened her grip around him placing her forehead on the center of his upper back. For a few minutes they just stood there with him refusing to reply and her holding him close to her.

"Don't leave me," he whispered not intending to sound needy.

"I'll never leave you Severus. Through living or death I will always be with you."

Slowly he turned around to face her. Her eyes widen with the sight before her. Her Severus stood faced to face with her allowing streams of tears fall from his dark piercing eyes. Standing still he bent down kissing her forehead. He then kissed her nose and soon after, he kissed her lips.

Hermione shut her eyes sliding her hands up his chest and gently placing them on his shoulders. Walking back slowly Severus lightly pushed her down onto his bed. Being really careful with her he pushed her robe off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

Her shaky hands met with the buttons of his shirt but his hands stopped her, "Tell me to stop," he said feeling her apprehension. Hermione shook her head," No keep going."

Taking one deep longing look at her he shut his eyes peeling layer after layer of her garments until he reached the last layer of fabric shielding her body from him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and before she knew it she lay exposed to him.

Severus climbed on top of her as she peeled his last garment off him. Her fingers slid up his back while he bent his head down capturing her soft lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Severus," she whispered.

**SS x HG**

"You look awfully happy," Harry said glancing at his female best friend.

"Did something happen?"

"No nothing," she said with a wide grin.

"Okay," he said knowing best not to further his questions.

Hermione made a cup of coffee for herself smiling once again.

In the kitchen Remus stopped and stared at Hermione.

"Hello Remus," she sang.

He said nothing.

Soon the kitchen began filling up with everyone coming in for breakfast.

As soon as Severus stepped into the kitchen Remus eyed the slytherin. Shutting his eyes Remus rubbed his temple. He needed to speak to the both of them. And it had to be as soon as possible.

Later that day a certain Lycanthrope paced silently. Every now and then he glanced at the grandfather clock checking the time. It was almost five o'clock pm. Before long two people had entered the Order's headquarters.

"Is there something wrong Remus?" Hermione asked seeing Remus pace and Severus walk in beside her.

"Actually it really depends on the both of you," Remus replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You see Hermione," Remus gazed at her unsure whether to tell her, "You are with child."

A blush formed on her cheeks, "I know."

"Of course you do," Remus said,"but my concern is are you okay with this?"

"Yes I am."

"And you Severus?"

"I have no problem unless the child does not belong to me."

Remus rubbed his temples. Well the worst was over.

"You do know what this means Hermione."

"I do."

"You can not work for the order during your pregnancy."

"I understand that but Remus please do us both a favor. Do not tell anyone just yet."

"You have my word," he said embracing Hermione, "she will grow to be just like you," he said. Then realization hit him.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to tell you the gender."

She smiled, "It's alright we're bound to find out sooner or later anyways.

Remus excused himself leaving the couple together. Hermione placed her hand over her abdomen, "Severus did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Always."

"I see…well… I love you Severus."

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_


	23. Out of Commission

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 22 – Out of Commission

Hermione squeezed the life out of Severus's hand as sweat dripped from the side of her temple.

"Will you all shut up?!" she roared.

"I know I said there was bad news but if you could just pipe down for a bit then you could hear the good news," everyone in the room sat or stood still giving the couple their full fledged attention.

"Thank you," she said trying to stand tall and strong, "As you know the bad news is I'll be out of commission for upcoming Order assignments however I haven't exactly told you why."

"So why?" Ron asked cutting her off. She glared at him preparing to throw a remark when Severus tapped her shoulder.

"Depending on how you all feel it may or may not be good news, however for me I consider this great news. I will be out of commission because I am now carrying a life within me."

Silence was in the air as several eyes stared at her.

"Oh Merlin! You're… you're a mother?" Molly gasped.

"What?!" Ron screamed.

"You're not joking are you?" Harry asked taking a step towards her.

"No I'm not and in fact Remus just told me a few hours ago that I'm due this coming September."

"Remus?" Ron turned to the were-wolf, "You knew?! And you didn't even tell us?!"

"Oh pipe down Ron I personally asked Remus not to mention anything to anyone until I was ready."

The red head was about to say something when Severus stepped up to the plate and finally said a word.

"Are you all done over reacting now? Cause if you are then great," eying the potions professor Ron stepped back slowly accepting that Hermione is now a mother.

Severus reached in his pocket walking in front of Hermione. As graceful as he could his knee fell gently to the floor while the other stood on the floor supporting his body.

"Oh Severus," Molly whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not one to show any emotions but," his pale hand now held a velvety indigo box and his other hand opening it, "Will you Hermione Granger marry me?"

Before she could utter a word all the witches in the room shouted, "YES!"

A smirk formed on his face while the other men laughed. Blushing an intense shade of red Hermione nodded.

"What was that Hermy? I didn't hear you!" Ginny squealed.

"Yes Severus I will marry you," she finally said throwing herself into his arms.

This was their moment and being Harry Potter, he fully understood it. So along with him Luna turned to the gushing audience leading them away from the couple.

"Come on now let's leave them alone," Luna said smiling before saying, "I wonder who will be getting married next."

_***End of Chapter***_

_**Hey guys I know this was short but I really wanted to step away from the depressing moments for a little bit. Anyways I hope you liked this playful and energetic chappy!**_

_**SS x HG**_


	24. My Most Magical Moments

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 23 – My Most Magical Moments

The months had passed since Severus had asked Hermione for her hand in marriage. About a month after his touching proposal the couple had united officially as one in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Much to Hermione's surprise Harry had convinced the school to come together and join forces in turning the Great Hall into a replica of a church.

Despite many students and adult's dislike for the Potion's professor several attended the beautiful ceremony due to the fact that it was their brightest witch of their time getting married.

Tears of joy fell from Hermione's eyes as she walked down the aisle seeing many faces smiling back at her. She was never the popular type and seeing the Great Hall fill up was a great surprise. Today was one of the most magical moments in her life.

"You deserve to be very happy, so treasure this moment. I know everyone else will," Arthur whispered to her walking her to the front podium that resembled an altar. Since her biological father was no longer among the living she had chosen Ron's father to be the one to escort her giving her away to Severus. In turn, Arthur accepted with great honor.

As he had said, several had wanted this day to be perfect for the deserving couple. After all it was a gift for Severus for doing the most dangerous job in the wizarding world to protect its people and for Hermione for risking her life to over throw the Dark Lord. Everyone appreciated the couple's services.

As for Harry, he had convinced everyone that Snape deserved to be happy even if it was once in his life. He never got anything in his life worth living for. So today Harry wanted Snape to experience true happiness, an emotion that life had deprived him of feeling.

So now, the couple stood together hand in hand as Severus slipped a gorgeous white gold ring on his lover's finger. He looked deeply into her eyes spellbound by her beauty. In an instant his lips captured hers in a breathless and most passionate kiss as soon as the priest had permitted him to. The Great Hall filled with hooting and howling as the women sobbed with joy and the men shouted catcalls.

Hermione recalled the feeling of overwhelming joy surge through her veins. If she had to choose which was the happiest moment in her life she would not be able to. Every precious moment she had with her friends and Severus was special.

As she stands now beside an old cradle, Hermione reaches over lifting a very beautiful baby girl into her arms patting it's back softly.

She reminded herself to thank Molly for lending her Ginny's old baby equipment. Holding her baby in her arms brought memories of her painful yet amazing time in labor. She remembered seeing Severus stand beside her through it all. Despite her death grip almost incapacitating his arm he had stayed with her. Hermione knew of his fear. His fear that she could die giving birth or the baby dying or having complications. But what he feared the most was not being a great father and growing up with a little girl who could possibly hate him for the rest of her life.

Hermione had comforted him however as soon as their little girl had arrived out in the open.

Before he knew it he stood beside her holding their daughter and there was not a sign of dislike coming from her little body while he held his daughter with new found pride.

Relina Snape.

Surprisingly Severus was the one who picked out the name. The minute he named her Hermione shed tears wrapping her arms around her husband.

The birth of Relina was another special moment in her life.

"Merlin, thank you for giving me a very beautiful daughter," she whispered to the bundle in her arms.

From afar Severus watched the two most precious females in his life thinking to himself that he did not deserve this.

_***End of Chapter***_

_**Finally! The birth of Relina has arrived! Just letting you know there will be a few more chapters left and Never Had Forgotten will come to a close. So stay tuned for the next chapters to come!**_

_**SS x HG**_


	25. When You're Gone

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 24 – When You're Gone

Hermione paced around number 12 Grimmauld Place. Her footsteps were wearing the rug on the sitting room floor. Luna placed her hand on the lioness's shoulder, "Mione' stop. That isn't going to help you."

"Ugh! Luna I can't keep doing this. I can work again. I don't need to confine myself here. Relina is born already and I already have my energy back. I don't want to sit here when I know everyone else is out there risking their lives."

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll get your chance."

"I know it's just, I want this war to end. I do not want Relina to grow up seeing death.

"She won't."

"How sure are you?"

"I'm very sure. I know this will end eventually. I have a feeling it will."

The two ladies sat watching Relina sleep peacefully. A smile crept upon Hermione's lips. This was her and Severus's little girl; her new reason to fight off the Dark Lord. As she watched the baby sleep green flames burst out from the fireplace. Hermione turned to see Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Remus return from their recent mission.

She cast a worried glance at Harry. He smiled a wide smile, "We did it. Mission successful."

"And it was all thanks to Ron," Ginny said laughing.

Luna and Hermione released a sigh.

Before asking them anything else more people arrived. One by one the order returned to Sirius's home except for one. Once again Severus Snape was the only one not present in the household. Trying not to worry anyone Hermione simply headed straight to the kitchen to help Molly prepare dinner.

Tonight could be their last dinner. It was like that every day. No one really knew when he or she would all be together so every night everyone including the order would eat at Grimmauld Place to celebrate their 'possible last meal' together. Hermione didn't mind. She preferred it this way. She loved seeing her family together even if it's because they didn't know when they would all be together again.

With a sigh Hermione turned to the muggle radio that was sitting beside the windowsill. As usual Arthur had found another interesting muggle device. Upon bringing it home to the Burrow he allowed Hermione to examine it. In an instant Hermione had told him exactly what it was. Since then Arthur had made sure almost every room of the Burrow and Grimmauld Place had a radio.

Hermione placed her fingers on the small knob turning the volume up. The sound of a piano playing filled the kitchen. Molly stood glancing at Hermione from time to time while Hermione busied herself with cutting and boiling potatoes.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cried

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

Hermione carefully placed the plates down on a pile. She took hold of all the other utensils and brought them out to the dining room table.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Her eyes met with Luna's.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart, _

_I'm missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

Luna wrapped her arms around Hermione, "I miss him," she sobbed.

_I miss you_

Together they walked back into the kitchen. Molly excused herself from the kitchen bringing out the food into the dining room. Luna and Hermione stayed together while tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Not a single word was uttered. The only thing that can be heard was the song playing on the radio.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you..._

They let the song play on until it had reached the end. Once it was over Luna looked down to see Hermione sleeping. She prayed to Merlin that Severus was alright.

Luna apparated out the kitchen to bring Hermione to her room. As soon as she returned to the dining room Molly asked her where the lioness was.

"She's had a very long day. Let her rest."

For the time being, Luna took a seat beside Draco at the edge of the table. Her hand pulled Relina's carriage closer to her. She took a small bottle and placed it in between the tiny infant's hands. Luna smiled gently to Draco before indulging herself to some chicken. Despite the situation the order and everyone else laughed and conversed with one another as if it were a feast. For nobody knew that it could be their last.

Within hours as daybreak began to approach, the sound of feet shuffling about was all over the small flat.

"Quickly! Before he sees you!" the voice of one frantic Severus exclaimed.

Suddenly the door of his room flung open. Harry stood holding onto Relina ushering Hermione towards Severus.

"We have to get everyone else out of here now!" Harry yelled. Severus took the infant in his grasps while holding his wand out fear etched onto his face.

_***End of Chapter***_

_**I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. Well I'm back for now.**_

_**SS x HG**_


	26. Not Even Death Will Do Us Part

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 25 – Not Even Death Will Do Us Part

In this dying world Severus Snape glanced around him seeing body after body fall. When did it all become so barren? Just yesterday he was in school picking another fight with James Potter. And now here he was, battling for whatever precious treasure he had left in his heart. This world he had come to despise, was dying.

And part of him felt that it was his fault to begin with.

He ran searching for his beloved wife. As strong and fierce as she is he feared that she had fallen. A piercing scream echoed in the tense atmosphere making him stop for a second to look to his right. Together the Weasley family stood huddled together watching their home burn to the ground with never ending tears. The blood traitorous family he had come to love and fell in debt with his life all stood before him.

The walls crumbled to the ground burned to ashes.

There, he saw his strong-willed love caressing their baby; keeping the little bundle of joy close to her heart.

Severus ran to his family keeping his wand up incase a death eater approached them.

"Molly I'm terribly sorry," he uttered with such guilt.

Mrs. Weasley released her hold on Ginny, she limped towards the broken man grasping his face in her sweaty hands while she shook her head, "No Severus, I'm just glad that you weren't the one burned instead of our home. We can always rebuild a house, but we can never have another Severus Snape."

Her motherly words had reached out to him and he let his tears fall. From the side Hermione's eyes soften. She was truly proud of her husband despite all his wrong doings. This happy moment wouldn't last though when suddenly the dark lord himself appeared. His eyes showed no emotion. Not a single hint of remorse.

"Potter," he said with such venom.

Harry stepped in front of his family lifting his wand up.

"You shall be destroyed," a spark of light shot from Voldemort's wand colliding against the boy who lived sending him flying towards the burnt down house.

Remus quickly cast the levitating spell catching Harry before he could be burnt to a crisp.

Before them several other death eaters appeared. Slowly each person separated from each other, preoccupied with their opponent. Hermione quickly ran from the area holding Relina in her arms. She silently apparated, leaving the group behind. Severus watched her vanish knowing very well she had transported both herself and the baby to a safer area. However once she disappeared he quickly engaged himself in a fight between him and Belatrix.

The crazy woman giggled like a hyperactive schoolgirl. Clearly she was having a lot of fun toying with him.

"Finally I do not have to hold back on you Snivelly Snape!"

Of all the death eaters it was her that was suspicious of him. Since the day he became part of the death eaters she never trusted him. She knew he was up to something but the Dark Lord would never listen to her. This dark lord obsessive freak will finally slaughter the potions master and she will not have it any other way.

However this was not possible for Severus. He would not allow himself to vanish from the world of the living so long as his wife and daughter was alive and breathing. Sending a hex towards Belatrix he quickly lured her closer to him when he finally grabbed her hair and slammed her body on the cold hard ground. With out hesitation he quickly shouted a strangled avada kedavra before releasing her.

Belatrix glared at him telling him to go to hell before her eyes rolled back into her head.

She was strong but he was desperate. He didn't have time to waste. He looked around him no sign of his wife. He hoped it would stay that way. For now he must head to Harry to help him destroy the dark lord. Swiftly Severus dashed to where Harry was. The boy was faring well. With all the intensive training sessions he had with him Severus was proud to call him a student of his. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind a jet of light flew to Voldemort from his wand.

Suddenly a body was thrown into him. Harry grunted trying to get up from Severus. He extended his bloody hand assisting the potions master to stand up. Harry was clutching to his side breathing heavily. If he didn't do anything now then the world will be over. Looking at Severus they both nodded.

"Remember what I've taught you," Severus yelled.

"Don't worry I'll send him to his grave," Harry said with confidence. Lifting his wand up with caution he charged directly at Voldemort. Both wizards cancelling each other out with constant hexes and spells. Harry was weakening and Severus could see that. He needed to do something or else the boy will die.

As best as he could Severus tried to think of a powerful spell that he could use to destroy the dark lord once and for all.

The day has come to finally rid this world of the dark lord.

Without holding back Severus purposely jumped in front of Harry, conjuring a powerful unforgivable, and hurling it towards Voldemort. He manage to put the dark lord's cloak in a fierce flame however Voldemort easily put the fire out.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, is that the best you can do Severus. I thought I taught you better than that. What a shame," he said his voice filled with boredom. Lord Voldemort hissed like a snake as he sent Severus crashing into a pile of rocks.

The pair were slowly losing energy in standing. It wasn't going well with everyone else. There were several casualties. Mountains and mountains of dead bodies piled on top of each other.

When it looked like it would all end a bright light burst from the sky.

Severus's body was hurled in the air. He shut his eyes waiting for something hard to crash into. However nothing of that sort came. He lifted his eyelids to gaze around his surroundings. His wearisome body floated in the air and was now slowly landing on the ground gently.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"I will not allow you to go on. Stay put Severus, it will be over before you know it," she smiled her ever loving smile.

Walking in front of him her long slender legs took her beside Harry. Together they attacked Voldemort with all they had.

As the battle moved on Voldemort laughed hideously as more and more bodies fell to the ground. His hand grasped Hermione's throat squeezing it like there was no tomorrow. He slammed her body into Harry watching happily as her body ooze more blood than it had earlier.

Taking in one final glance at her surroundings Hermione wiped the tears that fell from her hazel eyes. This is not the world she grew to love. It was far from it. Placing her hands on her knees she struggled to stand.

Bending over her face was close to Harry's.

"Thank you for everything. You've been the greatest friend I could have ever asked for."

His green eyes stared at her with confusion.

"I know that you are supposed to be the chosen one. But for once, let someone else take your burden."

It was then that he understood what she was about to do. Uttering a silencing spell Hermione kissed the lightning bolt on his forehead before turning to Severus.

"Don't look so broken, I will always be with you not even death will do us part," she whispered to him yet not allowing him to hear her.

Shutting her eyes she brought her hand and her wand up.

"Enough is enough!" she shouted, "I've had enough of you Voldemort. For years I've had to watch the people I care about suffer all because of your selfishness. No more. I will not allow you to hurt anyone anymore. I do not want my family and friends to live in this sick world of yours."

Muttering incantations she began performing complex hand signals. The air became cloudy.

"Foolish girl! You will not destroy me!"

A barrier encased the two of them.

"Wandless magic?!" He tried to escape but her barrier would not shatter.

"You!" he tried to reach for her but his hand got burned.

"You did well Harry, but now it's my turn to make up for all the times that you protected me."

Not looking back Hermione released the spell and the area turned into a blinding white light.

"Hermione!" Severus jumped to go after her but Remus grabbed him from behind, "No Severus, let her go."

The potions master watched the light blind them all. He swore to the gods that he heard her voice call out to him.

But sadly when the light cleared there was nothing left but her body floating in the air as if she were sleeping on thin air.

A single ray of light can be seen radiating from her body. Surrounding them the symbols on the ground that she had created stretched out further and further out on the land. As the markings increased all life that had die was returning to life. The grass that was blackened became a vibrant hue of green. The sky cleared being as blue as ever once again. Rapidly everything that once was, was returning. This was the rebirth of the wizarding world.

But all of this would not be processed in Severus Snape's mind for he was too engrossed with his wife's lifeless body that remain levitating in the air in front of him.

_***End of Chapter***_

_**SS x HG**_


	27. Epilogue Never Had Forgotten Hermione

**Never Had Forgotten**

**SSxHG**

**Summary - **_Forever recognized as the greatest witch of all time, Hermione Granger made a large sacrifice. Then one day Snape relives his precious and painful memories he forgotten when his daughter Relina prepares to graduate Hogwarts and marry Albus Severus Potter._

Chapter 26 – Epilogue Never Had Forgotten Hermione

Everyone stood up dressed in beautiful robes as the youngest Malfoy child strutted on the aisle blushing as he held onto a small cushion that held two rings. There were beautiful white and red flowers displayed all around the benches in each row. The young boy resembled a mini Draco Malfoy but his eyes were kind and playful much like his mother Luna.

So careful not to trip the boy smiled a beautiful wide smile knowing his mission to walk down the aisle with the two rings without tripping was a success. Following him were four flower girls trailing behind each tossing the petals everywhere on the floor.

Soon after several other people walked the same aisle one by one until finally the massive double doors shut. It was now the grand entrance of a very beautiful bride.

With his emerald eyes Harry turned to his son Albus. The handsome young man looked so nervous that he could probably faint any minute. His hand gently patted his son's shoulders, "Don't worry about anything. Today is your day be happy."

"I know but what if Uncle Severus decides –

"He won't interfere. Believe it or not he was in love just as much as you are right now when Relina's mother was still alive."

Albus nodded and thanked Harry.

Beside Harry, Ron whispered in his ear, "Blimey, just looking at Al and Lina I feel like I'm seeing you marry 'Mione."

It was true. Relina was an exact replica of Hermione just as Albus was an exact replica of Harry. With that thought Harry laughed, "She would really sock your head out right now if she heard you say that."

"Yeah she really would," Ron said laughing briefly thinking about their best friend.

At that moment the doors open and two figures can be seen making their way down the aisle. With her wide smile Relina blushed furiously. She didn't realize that she was gripping Severus's arm until he squeezed her hand lightly. Looking up at him he told her to relax.

It was time for him to give his daughter up. He knew it yet he was not upset. For seventeen long years he watched his daughter grow up to be a beautiful young woman much like his beloved wife. And thanks to his wife he was able to live happily with a daughter who loved him unconditionally. Even though it was time to part with Relina he had no regrets.

Together they took one last step when Severus took her hand and slowly but not regretfully handing her hand to his new son-in-law.

"Take good care of her," he whispered to Albus before heading off to his seat.

"I promise I will always take care of her," Albus said all apprehension disappearing.

Although Hermione would not be there to physically see her daughter marry, Severus knew that she would always be there in spirit. Since he had no regrets what so ever he did not feel the need to stay for the whole ceremony.

He silently exited the church. Not too far Harry watched him leave but he knew that he did not need to stop him. Wherever Severus went his female best friend would always be there so his former professor would never be alone.

"Excuse me miss you dropped your wand..," the potions master stood in awe at a smiling young maiden.

"H…Hermione."

"I see you haven't forgotten," she whispered. She looked as if she hadn't aged one bit.

"I never had forgotten about you Hermione," he said reaching out to her. His hand went through her hand. It was then he realized she was slightly transparent. Even for this one moment he would still be with her. He leaned in to kiss her although acknowledging the fact that his lips would never touch with hers.

He truly never had forgotten. Not his Hermione.

_***Fin***_

Oh! I can't believe it's over! Well everyone I just wanted to say I truly enjoyed this journey with you. I do apologize for the time gap I kept putting in between updates. But I will be honest, this was a real challenge for me to write. I hope that it had made me a better writer. Anyways if you have any requests, questions, comments, etc. please let me know. I will be more than willing to listen.

Thanks again for reading.

_**SS x HG**_


End file.
